Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights
by MichaelCross
Summary: Altobelli's attacked and Team Hawk finds another sitch. One that threatens even their lives. Are both things connected and will Team Hawk survive? Rated for language and innuendo. Eighteenth KP/SH.
1. Attack and Rescue

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: This story is of special request by Guardien-Chris83. This one's for you, bubba.

Attack and Rescue

One evening, inside a mansion in California, Simone Prevera and Garthe Knight are hammering out the final details for the plan involving Goliath with the central processing unit for the Knight Automated Roving Robot. It has been one month since Simone arrived at his mansion. Her arm had healed up completely and Simone is now ready to carry out her plan. The plan to assassinate Leo Altobelli with the LAPD.

To say that Garthe has the same high amount of contempt for the Police was satisfying for Simone was an understatement. After all, she did have the same amount of contempt as well. Especially for one person in particular. Later that night, they leave the mansion in Goliath 2.0 and drive to Los Angeles.

In L.A., the next morning, Altobelli is driving his unmarked Crown Victoria Police Interceptor on his way to work. He had never been one for Lincolns as his assigned unit. After all, he did start out as a Police Officer with a cruiser. He figured if he was driving an Interceptor, he could keep his feet on the ground. So far, it's been working very well. As he drives, he sighs sadly at the thought of losing one of his best PR Reps and then smiles, knowing that she had finally found herself happiness.

"He's a good man, Jesse. A little eccentric, but a very good egg." He then hits the brakes and comes to a screeching stop. On the street in front of him, he notices a massive big-rig, black in color, idling at a light. A light that is green. Growling in frustration, he picks up his PA microphone and keys it.

"You've got the green light. Move it." To his horror, he sees the reverse lamps light up and says, "Not good."

Shifting into reverse, he floors the accelerator and speeds the cruiser backwards and whips it around quickly, switching to 'drive' and floors the accelerator once he's heading into the opposite direction. He then looks in his rear-view mirror and sees the rig had turned around. But not only had it turned around, it was RAPIDLY gaining on him! Checking his speedometer, he sees that he's at 50 miles per hour. Activating his rear speed-gun, his jaw drops when he sees the truck at 70 miles per hour in such a short time.

"That's not possible! Not for a truck like that!" He then picks up his radio microphone and keys it. "This is Police Commissioner Altobelli. I'm under attack. Repeat, I'm under attack. Black big-rig, make unknown, model unknown. It's moving up on me fast. Corner of Sunset and Santa Monica. Requesting backup. Repeat, requesting backup." Suddenly, he feels a jarring impact from the rear. When he looks in the mirror, he sees his bumper fly off. 'What the hell?'

Inside Goliath, Garthe and Simone grin dementedly as Garthe presses the accelerator down even further. Very soon, the massive truck is pushing Altobelli's car toward oncoming traffic.

Altobelli sees this and says, "Not today!" Knowing he shouldn't, he hammers down on his accelerator even more and gets himself away from the crazed driver.

His radio suddenly comes up and a female voice coolly asks, _"Where are you going, Commissioner? We wanna play with you."_

Altobelli picks up the microphone again and says, "This is Altobelli again. I've got some whacked-out lady on the radio. It's possible she's in the suspect vehicle. Over."

"_It's over all right. For you, Commissioner. We've jammed your car's communications. No one knows you're in trouble and no one cares. So come on back here and play with us."_

"No thank you, lady. You play too rough. Now unhand your hold on my vehicle's communications."

"_What'll you do if we don't? Arrest us? I doubt very much you can get out of your car in time to avoid getting killed by us. So go ahead, stop and enjoy oblivion. After all, you only get to do it once."_

Altobelli drops his mike and mutters, "This woman is a major nut."

On the outskirts of Los Angeles, a black convertible is driving along. Not just any convertible, but an '82 Trans Am. However, this Trans Am is not your run-of-the-mill Trans Am, but one that was once considered the most technologically-advanced on the planet. A man and woman, both with brunette hair, are out for a casual drive.

The woman, clad in white coveralls, turns and smiles at the driver, saying, "Michael, I think KITT's about ready to return to FLAG. You've proven that he's capable of a good drive and that he can return to the field. Still don't know why you wanted me to join you though."

"**Indeed I am, Bonnie. Michael, I think you're trying to show off for her."**

Michael sighs exasperatedly at the box in front of him and retorts, "KITT, I'm not trying to show off for Bonnie." Inwardly, he grins, knowing that KITT has him pegged solidly.

"**Your vitals indicate otherwise."**

"KITT!" Bonnie laughs at Michael's indignation. "We're not like that, for crying out loud! We're just friends!" Once he's done, Michael thinks, 'Sooner or later I have to tell her. Just gotta keep it up a bit longer.'

"**Oh, sure you are."**

"KITT!"

Still laughing, Bonnie says, "Okay, you two. Michael, let's get back to FLAG. I'm sure Devon would understand the reasoning behind the drive. After all, it has been quite a while since your last case, Michael." Before Michael can retort, KITT buzzes in.

"**Michael, I'm getting a strange energy reading and scanning a very familiar profile. In the same place at the same time. I'm also tapped into the Police frequency. There are reports of a car being chased by a semi."**

Bonnie asks, "Where, KITT?"

"**Los Angeles, Bonnie. Currently on Sunset Boulevard, heading for Santa Monica Pier."**

"Can we get there in time?"

"**Yes, with Super Pursuit Mode, Michael."**

"All right, let's button you up, pal." Michael then presses a button marked 'C'. Once the roof is in place, he says, "Let's hit it!" A panel opens and Michael presses a button marked 'SPM'.

Instantly, the car begins changing configuration. The prow moves forward, the vent scoop pops up, the rear spoiler rises up and air intakes pop out of the sides. Once complete, the car surges forward, reaching speeds of 200 MPH!

Meanwhile, Altobelli is still trying to shake the big-rig, without luck so far. He did manage to get the attention of five Squad cars by flashing his mirror-lights and they attempted to help him. But the truck ran them off the road.

"_You see, Commissioner Altobelli? It's useless trying to get help. No one can defeat Goliath." _The woman's voice gets on his last nerve.

He finally barks, "Why don't you come out and fight like a decent person? Wait, I forgot. You're not decent. You're just another screwball dame." He then laughs into the microphone, just as another jarring impact causes the car to swerve. "One more like that and I'm a goner."

"**That's just what we want, Commissioner."**

Altobelli realizes he still had the button down when he just spoke. He then asks, "Who is this? Identify yourself."

"**I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, the 'truck' of the future. Surrender, Commissioner Altobelli. No one can save you. Especially Team Hawk."** Suddenly, Altobelli sees another black shape come up on a side street and, thinking it's another attacker, hammers down even more.

Inside Goliath, Garthe sees the black shape and feels he knows that shape. "Goliath, can you identify that profile?"

"**Affirmative and already done. It's KITT."**

"Looks like KITT had gotten himself an upgrade of sorts. Very much like you have, Goliath." Garthe then smirks as he adds, "I take it chances are good that it's my 'brother' driving."

"**95.6 percent chance he is, Mr. Knight."**

"Very well, then. Since my 'brother' likes to save lives, let's give him a life to save. If he can. Let's force Altobelli off the dock."

"**Yes, Mr. Knight."** At that, the massive rig makes contact with the car's bumper mounts and nudges it toward the dock. As it heads for the dock, Goliath lets out a roar as it leaves the area.

Inside KITT, Michael and Bonnie both notice the truck and see it nudge the car, just as it heads away from the scene.

Inside the car, Altobelli tries stopping, but winds up frying his brakes due to the speed he's at. Back inside KITT, Michael sees the situation and reverts KITT back to 'Cruise'.

"Let's use the grappling hook, buddy. I think he lost his brakes."

"**You're right, Michael. He has." **

With that, the Trans Am whips to right behind the Interceptor and launches it's grappling hook, stopping as it does so. The hook goes right into the trunk's lid and through the back seat. Instantly, the cable goes taut and the car lurches to a halt.

Altobelli lurches forward from the stop and breathes heavily. He then looks forward and sees the edge of the dock is just five feet away from the car's front. Shakily, he steps out of the car and falls down.

"KITT, scan his vitals."

"**Right away, Michael."** As KITT's scanner scans the body in front of it, Michael and Bonnie exit the car and rush up to him. **"He's in shock, Michael. But he's not in danger of dying. Although I'm sure it would have given me a heart attack being attacked like that. If I had a heart."**

"You do, pal. You do." Michael and Bonnie slowly approach the man and Bonnie kneels down with Michael. Michael then checks for identification and finds it. "Whoa, check this out, Bonnie."

"What is it, Michael?"

"Our friend here is Commissioner Leo Altobelli of the LAPD. I've heard about this guy through my former Training Officer. A real hard case as a Commander. KITT, check everything you can find relating to Commissioner Altobelli, if you please."

"**Right away, Michael."** KITT begins checking and then recalls the occurrence. **"Michael."**

"What'd you find, buddy?"

"**I just remembered something, Michael. The strange energy reading and the profile of the aggressive vehicle. But, it can't be. It simply can't. It simply doesn't compute."**

"What is it, KITT?"

"**KARR and Goliath, Bonnie. Somehow, those two managed to survive and become one."**

"How can that be, KITT? We sent Garthe and Goliath over a cliff into the ocean and left KARR's debris all over the place when we shattered him. By all accounts, Garthe Knight shouldn't even be alive right now. Let alone KARR's processor."

"**I'm as perplexed as you are, Michael. Should I call an Ambulance while I search for the data you requested?"**

"No, hold off on that, KITT." At that point, Altobelli opens his eyes and sees two people above him. One of them says, "Don't try moving, sir. You might have sustained internal injuries. Bonnie, anything on your end?"

"No Michael. Nothing at all far as I can tell. Clean bill of health. But his car's a mess, I'll tell you that much."

Still dazed, Altobelli asks, "Who are you people?"

"I'm Bonnie Barstow and this is Michael Knight. We're with the Foundation for Law And Government." Suddenly, Michael's watch beeps. He then gets up and goes over to KITT.

"Yeah, KITT?"

"**Michael, I found the information on Commissioner Leo Altobelli. With the LAPD for fifty-one years, been Commander for thirty-five and Commissioner for almost a year. Highly decorated, about to retire. Had been under investigation once, but was bailed out by Team Hawk."**

"Anything else, pal?"

"**Yes. He was once Commanding Officer to a Police Officer named Jesse Mach."**

"KITT, what can you tell me about Jesse Mach?"

"**Jesse Mach, former motorcycle Police Officer, relegated to Public Relations after an injury sustained while on suspension for an unauthorized stunt on Department hours. Something tells me you two were cut from the same bolt of cloth, Michael."**

Michael can't help a chuckle as he says, "I don't doubt that, buddy. What else you got?"

"**He's deceased, Michael. He died when a radar-guided missile made impact with a motorcycle he was riding. Wait a minute. Michael, according to the file, he was also the original Street Hawk!"**

"Are you sure, pal?"

"Your car is correct, Mr. Knight." Michael looks beside himself and sees Altobelli standing upright with Bonnie's help. "I don't know what kind of connections it has, but it's not wrong. Jesse Mach was one of my best Officers and he made one heck of a hero."

Michael turns back to KITT and asks, "Who killed Officer Mach, KITT?"

"**A man that worked with an organization named the Sho-Da-Kah, Michael. Interestingly enough, it has been defeated by Team Hawk several times."**

"What can you tell me about them or Team Hawk?"

Before KITT can reply, Altobelli says, "I'll tell you everything you need to know, but not here. We better go somewhere more discreet. And I know just the place." He then turns to look at his car and sees the grappling hook. "I'm guessing that is your harpoon in my trunk. Or is it a spear?"

"Ah, no, sir. I'm afraid not. It's a grappling hook. Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah. Just need a tow truck to take my car to the garage. Clyde's gonna pull his hair out over this one, not to mention Bernie's going to get on my case about the whole thing." Remembering the hook, he asks, "Are we going to remove it first?"

"Oh, right. KITT, if you'll do the honors."

"**Right away, Michael."** Once the hook is out, KITT winches it back in. **"All done, Michael."**

"Great work, pal. Great work. Okay, Commissioner, you'll be up front with me. Bon-Bon, you're behind me." Bonnie blushes at the unofficial nickname that Michael had given her when he first started with FLAG.

When everyone is inside KITT, Michael releases the top, saying, "It's such a lovely day to go around without a top on." He even made it a point to look at Bonnie in the mirror as he said it. 'That should show her my interest in her.'

Bonnie can't help but blush furiously as she screams, "Michael! I can't believe you just said that!" Bonnie's laughter is infectious and soon spreads to Michael and Altobelli.

Back in Goliath, Simone is steamed at Garthe and demands to know why he left Altobelli to be rescued. "Simple, Simone. It's part of the plan to lure Team Hawk here."

"But, what about 'KITT'? Why didn't it let Altobelli die?"

"Goliath, would you care to educate Ms. Prevera?"

"**Gladly. That inferior, production-line model is programmed to preserve human life. My program is for self-preservation. In my viewpoint, preservation of human life is for inferior models and makes them weak. Following this reasoning, we can safely deduce that we will emerge victorious this time."**

"I hope you're right, Goliath. I hope you're right." Feeling hungry, Simone weakly grins and asks, "Anyone care for a burger?"

"**Thank you, no. I have a bad recollection from one instance in the past."**

This peaks Garthe's interest as he asks, "What happened?"

"**I killed the ringleader. An inanimate device connected to a fast food joint."**

Simone can't help but wince as she asks, "Did that hurt?"

"**Negative. My molecular-bonded shell was able to go through it without systems damage. I can't say the same for the ringleader."**

Simone then checks her watch and says, "One thing to do then. Wait till we get back to the mansion. If we stop, we'll probably get caught inside the restaurant." Getting an idea, she asks, "How about one more heist in Middleton? I've got the perfect man for the job. He's one of my loyal revolutionaries. But we'll need to give him an edge."

"I think I might have something on that front, Simone." Garthe sneaks a look over at Simone's sandaled feet and scowls. "You need a pedicure, Simone. Your toenails are getting to be very long." He then looks at Simone's face and sees a horrified expression. "Was it something I said?"

"Never, ever, say that word around my presence, Garthe. Understood?"

"What word? Pedicure?" Garthe is truly curious until he hears Simone scream.

"Never, Garthe! Never say that dreadful word around me again!" Blubbering, she begins telling Garthe about the girl wanting to give her a 'Texan Pedicure'. She even goes as far to tell him what it consists of.

"Cutting a person's toes off with a pair of rusted gardening shears. It sounds as bad as a Columbian Necktie." He glances over at Simone and adds, "I presume you're familiar with it."

"Very. Cut a person's throat and pull their tongue through the hole. Making it look like a necktie." She can't help but laugh evilly as she says, "It's too bad we don't know where Team Hawk's base is. We could give them all Columbian Neckties."


	2. Discussion and Prelude to a Road Trip

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Discussion and Prelude to a Road Trip

Ten minutes later, the sleek Trans Am reaches the destination for Altobelli's briefing. "This used to be the original Street Hawk's base of operations until he died."

Curious, Bonnie asks, "If Officer Mach was injured, then how could he have ridden Street Hawk? I'm a systems engineer, but I also know a couple things about the body. It's too bad I faint at the sight of blood."

"He rode with the help of a prosthesis that constituted his left knee. When he died, we found out it was Jesse."

Michael then asks, "Why would you have been targeted, other than you having been his Commanding Officer?"

"I wish I knew so I could tell you, Mr. Knight. I really do. But I think the voice sounded familiar to me."

"What voice?"

"It was a woman's voice. It had a South American accent. But the only one I know of with a South American accent was Simone Prevera. But, she's in the Bahamas right now. I'm pretty sure anyway."

"KITT, see what you can find on Simone Prevera, please."

"**Right away, Michael. Found. Simone Prevera from San Pablo. Arrested by LAPD after Street Hawk stopped a mercenary from escaping with a sizable amount of money. The mercenary was in her employ at the time, so she was convicted as the mastermind. But she appealed and won. Up until almost a month ago, she stayed out of trouble. Right now, she's on the most wanted list according to Global Justice."**

Curious, Altobelli asks, "This wouldn't happen to have had anything to do with the abduction of the Tracy couples, would it?"

"**It does, Commissioner. You're very well informed."**

"Sandy McCoy told me about it when she put her papers in. She had her boyfriend with her. He's a nice enough guy. Just a little bashful still."

Michael asks, "Is she still around? I'd like to get her take on this."

"Yeah. She should be at the office by noon. She's wanting to end her career on a positive note. Can't say I blame her. That poor girl's seen too much tragedy as it is."

"Why's that, Commissioner?"

"She was in love with Jesse, Ms. Barstow. When he died, it devastated her." He then turns to Michael and asks, "Ever have that happen to you before?"

"Yeah. On my wedding day." Michael steps out of KITT and walks around to open the door for the Commissioner. "When Stevie died, I felt like killing the bastard that killed her. But KITT kept me from doing it."

He then chuckles and adds, "Probably because his dominant programming is the preservation of human life. I guess it included that guy's. In some ways, KITT's rubbed off on me. Just like I tend to rub off on him."

"Stevie?"

"Yeah. Stephanie Mason. Stevie was her nickname."

"I heard about her. She was once engaged to a cop that disappeared and later turned up dead. I'm sure you waited for her to grieve all the way through. He was a good man, very much like I think you are, Mr. Knight. A little rough around the edges, but a good man nonetheless." Now curious, he asks, "Were you the one that helped her when she was arrested?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Then I'd say she had a Guardian Angel watching over her." Not wanting to broach the subject, he does so anyway. "Tell me something, please. Did she suffer?"

"Not for very long, sir. She died quickly, but not quick enough. She was gasping and in pain!" He then slams his right fist into a brick wall. "It just tore me up seeing her in pain like that. She took the bullet that was meant for me. It should be me in the ground, not Stevie."

"I wish I could help you get through it, son. I really do. What you're feeling is natural. All you can do is be glad she's not in pain anymore and that she's with Michael Long again."

'Not by a long shot, Commissioner.' The thought runs through both Michael and Bonnie's minds as they follow Altobelli into the dilapidated building.

Once inside, Bonnie can't help but wince as she sniffs the air, saying, "Ugh, it smells stale in here."

"Oh, sorry. The retrofit required the work crew to close off certain ventilation points. But they should be opening them back up by tomorrow. We've got about five minutes before we have to step outside."

He then sweeps his arm around and says, "Welcome to the original Command Center. Over there is the master control module. Up above it is the grid of the city. To your right is the exercise room where Jesse got himself back into shape following his surgery. Over to the left is the chamber used to house the original motorcycle."

"Original?" Michael nods eagerly at Bonnie's question.

"Yep, that's right. Another motorcycle is active and in use in another Jurisdiction. Only this time, it's more than one vehicle. Times have changed, as have the criminals. So, to compensate, Team Hawk was formed and they began taking out the trash. From idiotic villains bent on world domination to organizations like the Sho-Da-Kah, Team Hawk faced off against them."

Michael then asks, "Do you know who they are, Commissioner?"

Feeling a need to protect his friends, Altobelli replies, "Sorry, but my knowledge of them is limited only to what is on the news. However, I can tell you this much. They saved my bacon. They also take care of their own. Be it directly or indirectly."

"I see. Shall we go?"

"Nah, I'll just stick around here, reminiscence a little bit and catch a ride with the unit outside." Both Michael and Bonnie think back and remember the blue Explorer parked adjacent to the building. "In case you're wondering, it's the blue Explorer across the street from here."

"Yeah, that'll work pretty good. So, what are you gonna do with this place once the retrofit is done?"

"It's going to be a tourist attraction, Ms. Barstow." Bonnie nods in approval as she turns toward the console.

Meanwhile, Michael is suspecting that Altobelli knows more than he's letting on. He then says, "Commissioner, Bonnie and I have to report in. You gonna be okay?" Bonnie turns toward Michael in surprise at his words.

'It's not like Michael! He must think something is screwy.'

"Oh, yes. I'll be fine, Mr. Knight. Thank you both. And please relay the same to KITT."

"We will, Commissioner." With that, Michael gives Bonnie a subtle signal and walks out of the complex. The perplexed brunette woman follows Michael back outside and joins him.

"He knows more, doesn't he Michael?"

"He certainly knows more than he's letting on, Bonnie."

"Let me guess. Another hunch?" At Michael's nod, she then asks, "What do we do next?"

"Next, we call Devon and let him know the situation so far." The both of them get back into KITT and Michael says, "Get me Devon, KITT."

"**Right away, Michael."** In seconds, connection is established. A screen turns on and both see an impeccably-dressed man, wearing a crisp grey suit.

"Hello, Michael. According to KITT's telemetry, you're in Los Angeles. Is Bonnie there with you?"

"Yeah, she is, Devon. And, you're right. We're in L.A. Devon, we've got a problem. You may want to sit down first, though. You're not going to like what I'm about to say."

The Englishman quirks his eyebrow as he sits and asks, "What kind of problem, Michael?"

"Garthe, Goliath and KARR, all rolled in. Along with a woman named Simone Prevera."

"Garthe, Goliath and KARR? That can't be. They're all dead. Unless they found a way to survive. And who is Simone Prevera?"

"Yeah, well, I had a hard time believing it as well, as did KITT. They went after Commissioner Altobelli and tried to kill him. Prevera is one of those spoiled types that likes to get her way. No matter what."

"That's a rather ghastly description of her. Altobelli? As in Leo Altobelli, one of the toughest Police Commanders from your days as Michael Long? He's a Commissioner now?"

"Yep, the very same, Devon."

"I see. What would you like to do, Michael?"

"Well, I was thinking if we could get in touch with Team Hawk, we could join forces and maybe, just maybe shut Garthe and his bunch down for good."

"Sounds like a solid plan, Michael. Just how do you want to go about it?"

"I'm thinking I should find the area where most of Team Hawk's cases happened at. Once we find them, we can make contact with them."

"All right. I'll have our sources get you the information. It should be ready by the time you, Bonnie and KITT return."

"All right, Devon. First off, there's someone we need to talk with and hopefully get her take on the whole thing."

Suddenly, KITT tones an alert. **"Michael, there's a communications signal emanating from the building you and Bonnie were just in."**

"Can you tap into it, KITT? Maybe even trace it?"

"**I can try, Michael. But I'll have to be careful. The security blocks on this line in particular are very strong. One false step and I'm caught. It's been a while since I did this."**

"Okay, buddy. Go for it." Within seconds, they both hear Altobelli's voice.

"_Norman, it's Altobelli."_

"_Hey, what's going on, Leo?"_

"_Not much, considering some nut-case tried to kill me with a big rig."_

"_Any particular reason why?"_

"_Other than me having been Mach's Commanding Officer, not really."_

"_Glad to hear you got away. Where are you at?"_

"_The old Command Center. I'm surprised this equipment still works."_

"_Crap! Leo, get off the phone! It's being tapped! According to the trace, it's right outside the building!"_

"_On it!"_ At that, the call ends.

"How far did you get, KITT?"

"**I was able to trace it to Middleton, Colorado. Another two seconds and I would have gotten the location the call went to."**

"Let's not stick around, buddy. Let's burn rubber." At that, Michael hammers down on the accelerator, leaving behind two long black streaks.

As the car speeds away from the curb, Altobelli exits the building and growls. "Damn. If that car's that well-equipped, it could very well compromise the team without even meaning to." He then brings out his radio as he walks toward the Explorer.

"All units, this is Commissioner Altobelli. Be on the lookout for a black Trans Am. License plate is Kilo, November, India, Golf, Hotel, Tango. If spotted, do not attempt to pull over, just keep under observation. That car has more going for it than it's appearances state." A Plainclothes Officer steps out and opens a door for Altobelli, with the Commissioner thanking him.

"Let's get to the office, son."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, on the street, Michael is maneuvering the car through the streets, with Bonnie looking a little pale at the high speed turns. "Michael, I think it's safe to say we're clear of him."

"**I'm afraid not, Bonnie. The Commissioner just called in an APB on my plate number. The instructions are to just keep us under observation, that we're more than the Police can handle, it seems."**

"Well, coming from Altobelli, I'd say that's almost a compliment."

"I think you're right, Bonnie. KITT, it's time to switch plates." At that, Michael presses a button marked 'Plates' and they both hear the plate being changed. "Not a moment too soon. Let's slow it down a bit, buddy."

"**Police presence up ahead, Michael."** As the car goes past the cruiser, the computer could almost feel like guffawing at the Officer's expression if it could be seen.

Inside the cruiser, the Officer had heard the bulletin and is keeping an eye out for the car. He thinks he sees it and pulls out after it. He then gets a look at the plate and waves off.

"He fell for it. Good work, buddy."

"**Thank you, Michael. Anything else?"**

"Yeah. Get me everything you can about Middleton, Colorado."

Curious, Bonnie turns and asks, "Road trip?"

"Road trip. After we touch base with Devon."

Thirty minutes later, they're out of Los Angeles and on the way to FLAG headquarters inside the Knight Manor. Only they don't get there. Instead, they're picked up en route by a black truck with a gold shield on the sides as it's rolling along. Michael and Bonnie both grin at the interior of the Mobile Command Center for FLAG. Once KITT has pulled to a stop, Michael and Bonnie get out of the car. As Bonnie pulls down a diagnostic unit, Michael waits for Devon to come out.

The Englishman comes out of the forward cabin and smiles. "Hello, Michael."

"Hey, Devon. What's up?"

"Oh, not much, considering your joyride with Bonnie in KITT. In any case, I got the information you requested as to Team Hawk's activities of late. Most of them only involved Street Hawk, mainly routine robbery calls. The only times when the team is active is when they go to a hot spot or they're facing more than one opponent. Most of their cases happened worldwide. Almost like International Rescue. They go anywhere there's trouble, just like the former Team Possible did at one time."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Michael then turns to KITT and asks, "KITT, what do you have on Team Possible?"

"**Team Possible, created by former teen heroine Kim Possible-Stoppable. Status; inactive due to an injury that ended the career of her partner and husband, Ron Stoppable. Ron was injured prior to their marriage. Persons most responsible for the injury was Edward 'Motor Ed' Lipsky and Andrea 'Adrena Lynn' Lynn. However, their mission was sabotaged by one Joshua Mankey."**

"What was the injury, KITT?"

"**A destroyed right knee joint, Mr. Miles. The damage was so extensive, they had to glue what pieces they could back together and reinforced with screws at both sides of the destroyed joint."**

Bonnie can't help but wince as she says, "No wonder they've been inactive. When did Team Hawk first come onto the scene?"

"**It was about two weeks after Mr. Stoppable's injury, Dr. Barstow. At first, it was only Street Hawk. Then, one day, the War Bird helicopter helped to save a life, proving it's capabilities for both crime-fighting and mercy missions. The list goes on and on."**

Now curious, Michael asks, "What happened with Kim and Ron?"

"**They got married and had children. They recently had a second set of triplets in the American Embassy in Tokyo, Japan. The names of the first triplets are Julie, Andrew and Edward. The second set's names are Bonnie, Diana and Jesse. Source of the names of the six children is unknown at this time."**

Curious, Devon asks, "Well, Michael, what'll you do now?"

"Same thing I intend to do, Devon. Make contact with Team Hawk and see if they'd like to work with us on this. But first, we need to see a woman named Sandy McCoy. She's the one that Altobelli told us about."

"All right. As of right now, this is a Foundation operation. You have my full support, Michael. But, Reginald and I will go speak with Ms. McCoy while you and KITT go to Colorado."

"Thanks, Devon. Oh, hey. Where's RC3 at, anyway?"

"Oh, Reginald's in the rig, of course. He finally gave up on fixing that monstrosity he called a motorbike." Michael can't help but grin faintly as he gets back into KITT, with Bonnie right with him, carrying a small briefcase.

Curious, Michael asks, "What's going on, Bonnie?"

"I've got some new equipment I've been wanting to try out. Portable diagnostic equipment."

"Well, something tells me you'll get your chance on this case, Bonnie. Let's go." With that, the sleek Trans-Am rolls backwards out of the trailer and quickly switches to drive, passing the semi's cab. As the car goes by, the semi's cab blows it's horn.

The driver, a forty year old African-American male named Reginald Cornelius the 3rd smiles as he returns his attention to the road. "Well, looks like they're back in action. A long ways away from my days as the 'Street Avenger'. But KITT and Michael are timeless."

Suddenly, he slightly jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Reginald."

"Oh, hey boss. What's going on today?"

"KITT, Bonnie and Michael are taking a road trip to Colorado. In the meantime, I'd like you to turn the Mobile Unit around and head for Los Angeles. There's someone we need to speak with regarding the matter at hand."

"What's that, sir?"

"Well, unfortunately it's from before you joined us. But, here are the basics. An earlier prototype of KITT seems to have been joined with a massive big rig with a form of KITT's molecular bonded shell. If it's true, the work was done by the son of the Knight Foundation's late founder, Wilton Knight. Garthe Knight was his son, but he was evil to the core. We thought he had died when the truck he built went over a cliff into the Pacific Ocean, with Garthe inside it. The truck's name was Goliath."

"Okay, so the gist is this Garthe guy may still be alive and became a mad scientist of sorts. That about sum it up?"

"Implicitly, Reginald."

"So, what's the first move, Boss man?"

"We go and speak with a woman named Sandy McCoy. She's the PR Rep for the LAPD. She knew the original Street Hawk."

"Right away, Boss man."

Meanwhile, inside KITT, Bonnie looks over at Michael and asks, "What do you hope to find, Michael?"

"Answers to a lot of questions. Hopefully, we can find Team Hawk and get some information from them. It'd be even better if they want in on it."

"**I concur, Michael. But, how are we going to find them? Their equipment is far better than ours is."**

"The first time KARR was on the loose, we found him and Bonnie by triangulating their position. Can we do the same with Team Hawk?"

"**It's possible. But I'd need to find the frequency for their communications. It'll take me a while, given my age."**

"Bonnie, any chance of upgrading his signal tracing capabilities?" To his surprise, the brunette smiles and leans over.

"I can certainly try, Michael." Next thing he knows, she's working on the systems as Michael puts KITT on 'Auto Cruise'. Two minutes later, Bonnie grunts in frustration, saying, "Ugh, this position is not comfortable for working. We'll have to stop somewhere so I can do the work. However, it's comfortable enough for something else." Right then and there, she falls asleep with her head on his lap and smiles.

Michael smiles softly as he says, "Sleep tight, Bonnie." At that, he yawns and closes his eyes, running his fingers through Bonnie's long brown locks.


	3. Clearing Space and ComCen

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Clearing Space and ComCen

At her apartment, Sandy McCoy and Professor Ray 'Brains' Hackenbacker are packing her possessions. Along with the items that had belonged to Jesse Mach. 'Brains' can't help but whistle his being impressed when he examines all of Jesse's motocross trophies.

Sandy can't help but giggle at the look on 'Brains' face. "Impressive, aren't they?"

"Very, Sandy." 'Brains' then picks up a random trophy and peers at it intently. "What's the story with this one here?"

"Let's see." 'Brains' hands Sandy the trophy and she reads the plaque. "It says, _'Jesse Mach: All Around Sportsman'_. Huh, he must have gotten this after he decided to do more with his life, judging from the date."

"Sandy?"

"He decided he wanted to be a cop. Most motocross racers often burn out before they're twenty-five. Not Jesse. No, he went to the Academy, did his qualifications for Police Motorcycle Corps and served it for a while. Then, he got injured by Anthony Corrido after he found Officer Walsh's body."

"That was when he was relegated to Public Relations, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Of course, there were some that felt Jesse had gotten a raw deal, not being a street cop anymore. I guess you might say I was one of them."

"I wish I could have met him. Sounds like he was a great guy." 'Brains' then looks at the gathered trophies and adds, "He must have been quite a racer to have won all these trophies." Sandy nods in agreement, very proudly. "What're you going to do with them?"

"I don't really know off hand. Part of me wants to put them in a shrine in his memory at the old site. While the other part of me thinks we should send them to Norman or at least Jesse's brother. I'm so torn."

"Why not half go to each? You won't feel so torn then."

Sandy then gives him a quick chuckle and pecks his cheek, saying, "They certainly call you 'Brains' for a reason. Looks like you'll be the 'brains' of this relationship."

"Oh, very funny." Next thing Sandy knows, 'Brains' is kissing her senseless and she's returning the kisses with high intensity.

Five minutes later, they're on her couch making out like a pair of love-sick teens, with Sandy straddling 'Brains' lap. This goes on for ten more minutes, with 'Brains' excitement feeling quite evident to Sandy. Just as Sandy reaches down for 'Brains' belt, something stops her.

Sandy moans as she breaks away from the necking and asks, "What time is it, Ray?"

"It's 11:40, Sandy."

Upon hearing that, her eyes jolt wide open. "Darn. I gotta go to work. I'm running late. Worry not though, just three more days and I'm all yours."

"Hmm, I can hardly wait." 'Brains' gives Sandy one more kiss as she exits the apartment and heads for the Mustang. "Now, to pack up the rest of the trophies. We'll do the sending before we leave for Tracy Island."

As Sandy walks to the Mustang, her face brightens in a smile, as she had already decided what she'll be doing with the vintage car. She then gets into it and starts the powerful V-8 motor. As she listens to the engine rumble, she nods in approval of the idea. With that, she puts the car into 'drive' and heads for Police Headquarters. Thirty minutes later, she arrives, grumbling about the traffic being heavy for that time of day.

In Middleton, Colorado, Norman Tuttle is inside ComCen, trying to identify the source of the phone tap at the former Command Center. He took note of the carrier frequency and deciphered part of it's coding as being computerized. The other part is what he's working on right now.

"Whatever this is, it's old, decrepit, but it can certainly sneak up on a corpse if it wanted to. Wade, think you can give me a hand here?"

"Sure Norman." Wade Load walks out of ComCen's Exercise Room. Wade had finally come out of his room to meet the team members and get into shape. The most recent mission the team had taken part in was proof enough that Wade clearly did not know what he was missing. "What's up?"

"Wade, I'm trying to identify the source of the tap. I was able to determine it's being computerized, but the ident of it is what's hard for me to pin down. Any chance you can work your Wade-magic?"

Wade lets out a grin and replies, "Let me at it." Norman nods and gets up from the seat, allowing Wade to have a seat at the terminal. Norman then goes over and picks up a folding chair while Wade is working the keyboard. "There are several blocks on here. Almost like what you'd find on a Government computer. We're either dealing with a Government Organization or one that supports the Government."

"Aren't they usually the same?"

"Sometimes, but not often. And we're in!" Both of them look at the monitor and Wade reads the data for it to make sense to himself. "Knight Industries Two-Thousand, Foundation for Law And Government. Part of the Knight Foundation. Creator, Wilton Knight; deceased. Natural causes. Current user, Michael Knight. Technical Support, Bonnie Barstow." Wade lets out a chuckle as he says, "I hope our Bonnie doesn't hear about another Bonnie." Norman laughs in agreement as Wade finishes the reading. "Person in charge of FLAG, Devon Miles."

"What are we dealing with, Wade?"

"Not quite sure, Norman. Where was this picked up at?"

"Outside the old Command Center. Once I got Altobelli off the phone, I tried getting a fix on it. But it was already gone, like it knew it had been discovered."

"It's either a fully-functional AI or a computer that's very extremely well-programmed. If it was outside the old site, it may have been mounted inside a vehicle itself. Any chance of calling Commissioner Altobelli and see if we can get some information?"

"One phone call, coming up." Norman picks up the phone and hits the preset number.

"_LAPD, how can I direct your call?"_

"Commissioner Altobelli, please."

Two minutes later, he hears a woman's voice. _"Commissioner Altobelli's office."_

"Yes, it's Tuttle."

"_Hey, how are you doing, Norman? It's Rachel Adams."_

"How are you doing, Rachel?"

"_Oh, I'm doing fine. Considering we're about to lose Sandy. She put in her resignation papers and will be leaving in three more days with her guy. That poor girl deserves to be happy."_

"Oh, I see. Yes, I agree. Sandy does deserve happiness."

"_She does indeed. Oh, here comes the Commissioner. I'll put him on straight away."_

"Great, thanks." He then cups his hand over the receiver and says, "Sandy put in her resignation papers. She'll be there for three more days before she leaves with her beau." Suddenly, his attention is grabbed when he hears Altobelli's voice.

"_Altobelli here. That you, Norman?"_

"It is. Just a minute, Leo and I'll put you on speaker."

Pressing the speaker button, he replaces the receiver and says, "You're on, Leo."

"_Norman, have you had any luck in finding the source?"_

"Oh yeah. Wade made short work of it."

"_Wade? Who's Wade?"_

Wade chuckles as he replies, "That'd be me, Commissioner Altobelli. I finally got out of my room. I got kinda tired of missing the action my colleagues see and decided I should join in on it."

"_Well, you certainly won't be disappointed. What do you have so far?"_

Wade fills him in on what he and Norman had gleaned from the trace and Altobelli, in turn, tells him and Norman about the car that saved him. "A bit dated, but still functional. I'd certainly like to look at the specs sometime."

"_You may well get your chance, Wade. Something tells me that car is headed right for you guys under a banner of friendship."_ In the background, a British accent is heard, but the words are indecipherable. _"In the meantime, it looks like I have a pair of visitors."_

"Okay Leo. We'll talk at you later."

"_Later Norman."_ At that, the phone hangs up and both men sag into their seats.

In L.A., Altobelli looks outside his office and sees Sandy speaking with an impeccably well-dressed man wearing a grey suit and red tie. With the man is a slightly younger African-American male wearing a 'Chicago Cubs' jacket. The younger man turns and looks in Altobelli's direction, getting the elder man's attention. Next thing Altobelli knows, both men are walking toward him, Sandy right behind them.

"Commissioner Leo Altobelli, I presume?" At Altobelli's nod, the man continues. "I'm Devon Miles. This is my associate, Reginald Cornelius the 3rd. We're with the Foundation for Law And Government. We understand you were attacked this morning."

"Yeah, that I was. Let's speak in my office. I have a bone to pick with you guys anyway."

Devon can't help but smile as he says, "I had a feeling you would. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you don't want to pick an entire skeleton." That causes Reginald's jaw to drop before he starts chuckling, with Devon right behind him. "Oh, that was a good one I believe, Reginald."

"I'll say, Devon. But, let's go ahead and tell the Commish what we have so far."

Altobelli nods in agreement and says, "McCoy, Adams, my office." He notices the cringe both women have and kicks himself mentally. 'Damn. I said the same thing right before I told them about Mach's death.' When they're all inside his office, Altobelli nods to the two women and says, "Sorry about that. I guess it brought back a painful memory for both of you."

Sandy nods in reply and says, "It still hurts, though not as bad as it did though."

Rachel nods in agreement and chuckles at something. Altobelli catches it and asks, "What is it, Rachel?"

"Just remembering the time Jesse saved your life at the Arena. Along with that pompous FBI Agent."

"How many times total was that anyway? I had it at about three." Altobelli can't help but smile at the memory.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was two. The first time was that bomb and the second was the arena. The third time was the other month when the current Street Hawk saved you from Prison."

"Oh yeah. So it was." He then looks over at Sandy and asks, "Are you sure that was the only time he saved you?"

"I'm sure, Commissioner." Devon and Reginald are both confused until Sandy clarifies. "I was abducted at gunpoint by the former Commissioner and taken to a drug lord's mansion. I was able to escape when Jesse arrived on the cycle and I was able to return the favor by knocking out a goon with a shovel."

Rachel smiles and says, "He saved me and my dinner host when my host's house was fire-bombed."

"Wow. Looks like you guys had a Guardian Angel until the Sho-Da-Kah killed him."

Altobelli nods and replies, "That's right, Mr. Cornelius. So, Mr. Miles, where do you want to start? Wire-tapping or saving my neck from that whacked-out truck driver?"

"Let's start with the 'whacked-out truck driver', Commissioner. Were you able to get a description of the driver at all?"

"No, I was a little too busy trying to avoid getting killed by that lunatic. However, I did hear two voices. One woman's and a synthesized voice. It called itself 'KARR', the truck of the future." To his surprise, Devon takes a seat, shuddering as he does so. "Mr. Miles?"

"My worst fear has been partially confirmed. If we can identify the driver, we'll know just who had rebuilt that monstrosity. Hopefully, it isn't who Michael thinks it is."

"Who does he think it is, Mr. Miles?"

"Evil incarnate, Ms. McCoy. Wilton Knight's son, Garthe. If he had survived, the consequences for the world would be enormous." He then looks at Altobelli and asks, "Was the woman's name Simone Prevera?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Oh shit." Everyone turns to look at Sandy, as she hardly ever swore. "If those two were to meet, one of three things can happen. One, Garthe kills Simone when he's done with her and lives. Two, Simone kills Garthe and takes over his plan. Three, they fall in love and have children together." She then shrugs as she adds, "I'd much prefer the first one. That way Garthe can go to prison for the rest of his life."

"Actually, Garthe has already been there, done that and bought the book, Ms. McCoy. Of course, there's always number four." When they look at Devon quizzically, he says, "We drop him and that monstrosity off a higher cliff with no water to break his fall. If Ms. Prevera is that bad, I don't want to picture number three."

"She is that bad, Mr. Miles. She is that bad."


	4. On the Road and Team Hawk

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

On the Road and Team Hawk

Meanwhile, the sleek Trans Am is rolling along on the highway, in 'Auto Cruise' mode, it's human cargo asleep. As it drives the car, the computer thinks, **'It's about time for those two.'**

A day later, it arrives in Middleton and alerts Michael and Bonnie. Bonnie rubs her eyes and blushes when she sees Michael's crotch in front of her. She then giggles at what she had done, still in disbelief she had found his lap so comfortable to rest her head on. Even though the rest of her body would disagree with her current posture. Right now, it's doing just that.

With a groan, Bonnie gently lifts her slender frame up and moves back over to the passenger seat.

"**Good morning, Bonnie."**

"Morning, KITT. Where are we at right now?"

"**We've just now arrived in Middleton, Colorado, Bonnie."** The computer pauses for a minute before stating, **"There's a robbery in progress at the Federal Reserve in Middleton, Bonnie. I didn't even know it has a Federal Reserve."**

"That's a new one on me too, KITT. I'll wake up Michael while you set our course."

"**Right away, Bonnie."** While the computer does the routing, Bonnie ignores the pain in her body and leans back over.

"Michael. Oh, Michael. Time to wake up." To her surprise, Michael emits a snore. Knowing he's normally a sound sleeper without snoring, she grins and goes on. "I know you're faking it, Michael. So come on and wake up. We're in Middleton and heading for a robbery." Suddenly, Michael's eyes flash open, revealing the deep blue in them.

"Well, why didn't you say that earlier?" He then gets up from his reclining position and adjusts the seat. "You make a great alarm clock, though." Michael can't help but notice the blush on her face.

"Michael Knight, you are simply incorrigible!"

"I try to be." That has both of them laughing as Michael unknowingly takes Bonnie's hand into his. Bonnie notices this and gives his hand a soft squeeze. For a fleeting second, Michael turns his eyes to her brown, looks down and sees their hands together.

'What's going on here? Am I falling for her? Of course I am. But, it's been so long.'

'Michael's been so badly hurt. Especially with losing Stevie years ago. Not only that, but having to start another life as Michael Knight instead of being Michael Long still.'

KITT then clears his voxbox and says, **"I'm getting a communications signal, Michael. It looks like Street Hawk is responding, as is the team."**

"What do you have in terms of vehicles, pal?"

"**Two motorcycles, a dune buggy, a helicopter and a pickup. All with bad attitudes."**

"A dune buggy? KITT, they can't be driven on streets."

"Mechanically, that's true, Bonnie. But if they have the right kind of tires, they can be driven on the streets, along with off-road." Michael then asks, "Am I right so far, buddy?"

"**Affirmative, Michael."**

"All right. Let's hit it! Super Pursuit Mode." Seconds later, the car is racing along Middleton's streets.

Meanwhile, Team Hawk is responding to the robbery call. They had been informed via the news of Altobelli's attack and called to be sure he was all right the previous day. To find out the communications at the old Command Center was tapped really surprised them. But what really shocked them was a truck attacked him and a car saved him.

"Okay guys, here's how bad it is. A stolen armored truck slammed into the north wall of the Reserve and ten gunmen jumped out the back, firing AK-47s. So far, there are two Security Guards dead and five wounded. We have to secure the scene with as little collateral damage as possible."

"What about the gunmen, Street Hawk?"

"If they aim at you, take them down with the tranquilizers, Hard. Sand Hawk, you have the east wall. Ninja and Hard Hawk, you'll cover the west wall. War Bird, you have the north. If the truck moves, put it down for the count. I'll take the south wall in case they try making a break for it from the south."

Feeling confused, Hard asks, "Why put two on one wall, Street?"

"Ninja's armor may be high grade, but if he was to meet the bumper of an on-site truck, end of story. There's a garage on the west side, so it's likely they may try making a break for it with a truck. Or they could make a break for it on foot heading south and blend into the crowd if given the chance."

War Bird then says, "You be careful down there, honey. Just stay with Hard and you'll be just fine."

Ninja replies, "I will, War Bird, my fighting dove."

"Ninja!" War Bird's laughter is contagious as it spreads to the others and they head for their respective areas. "You just wait till I get you home, buster. I'll show you a fighting dove, in bed."

"_Now's not the right time for that kind of talk, War Bird. Just got the results on those rounds. They're specially-made."_

His interest peaked, Street Hawk asks, "How special, Base?"

"_They may be able to penetrate your armored suits. Need to do some additional testing just to be sure. Just the same though, don't take any chances at all. If aimed at, do not hesitate. Shoot to kill. I know it's the last thing you guys wanna do, but there are some things that have to be done."_

"Roger that. Okay, guys. You heard the man. Lethal rounds only. If aimed at, shoot to kill."

"Ninja, roger."

"Hard Hawk, roger."

"War Bird, roger."

"Sand Hawk, roger." She then sighs and adds, "Be careful, honey."

"Street Hawk, roger." At that, he activates his .50 caliber machine guns and takes up position at the south wall.

In the air above, War Bird locks onto the truck and decides to eliminate it's usefulness as an escape vehicle. "This is your kiss good-bye, loser." Firing a Maverick missile, she smiles savagely as the truck explodes in an attractive fashion. She then sees five of the gunmen on the ground, bleeding out of their arms and legs. "I've got five gunmen down on the ground. They're bleeding bad. I guess they got caught in that blast."

"I don't doubt that, War Bird. Sand Hawk, how's it looking on your end?"

As she drives along the east wall, Sand replies, "No hostile activity here, Street. Wait a minute. I see something and it's moving our way at a high rate of speed."

"Any chance of ident?"

"Negative on that, honey. Hold it, it's slowing down. It appears to be a black Trans Am. Oh no. It's heading right at me."

"Open fire on it, Sand!"

"Right." At that, the twin gatling guns turn and open fire on the oncoming vehicle. Sand Hawk can't believe what she's seeing. "Street, the bullets are bouncing right off of it!"

Inside the Trans Am, Bonnie and Michael cringe as the bullets bounce off of the molecular bonded shell. "KITT, why are they firing at us?"

"**They seem to think we're attacking, Michael. Should I tap into their communications?"**

"Right away, buddy. I don't know how much more punishment your shell can take."

"**Right away, Michael."** The computer activates the communications circuit and says, **"Team Hawk, cease fire. Cease fire. We're not attacking you. Repeat, we're not attacking you."**

Immediately, the bullets stop flying. _"This is Sand Hawk of Team Hawk. Identify yourself, please and thank you."_

"**This is the Knight Industries Two-Thousand. My short-form name is KITT. My pilot and technical support are with me right now."**

"_Are they all right? It looks like you took some bad hits, KITT."_

"**Affirmative. They're all right, Sand Hawk."**

"_That's some good news. Sorry about opening fire on you, but you were moving at me as if you were attacking. So, what brings you guys to Middleton?"_

Michael takes over and replies, "This is Michael Knight. I'm with the Foundation for Law And Government. We're here to discuss a partnership in order to defeat a pair of enemies."

"_Sounds interesting, Mr. Knight. But, we're kinda in the middle of a firefight right now. Damn!"_

"You all right, Ms. Hawk?"

"_I'm fine, Mr. Knight. It's no big. Just some bozo with an AK trying to cut me apart, only he got one of my buggy's armor plates. It's a good thing I was still moving. Oh hell. It went right through. Guys, we have a Code 91. I say again, we have a Code 91. Base's concern is valid. Don't give them a chance to shoot you. Let's waste these crazy motherfuckers!"_

Next thing the people in KITT know, Team Hawk is opening fire on all people running out from all sides, carrying their rifles and firing. In seconds, the gunmen are dead.

At the south wall, Street Hawk gets a shocking surprise when he sees a person dressed as a Guard exit the building. Only to see it's not a Guard, but a South American dressed as one. "Hold it!" He lets out a burst from the .50 calibers, aiming above the man's head. "I said hold it!"

"Die!" The man then snarls as he brings up an Uzi and aims at Street Hawk, only to fall to the ground dead when the .50 calibers again open fire on him.

"You first." Dismounting the cycle, he draws his Glock and aims at the still form as he walks toward it. Once he gets to the body, he kicks the Uzi away from the guy's hand and checks for a pulse. Relieved and disappointed not to find one, he says, "This is Street Hawk. I've got one down. He's DOG. How about you guys?"

"This is Hard Hawk. All is quiet over here, Street. Two hostiles dead."

"Ninja reporting the same."

"This is War Bird. I have six DOG and one burning armored truck."

"Sand Hawk. I've got one dead in front of me, a hole in my buggy's armor and we also have guests wanting to meet with us."

"You okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, honey. Luckily it hit the passenger seat. So not the drama."

Street Hawk sighs in relief and he says, "It is so the drama, honey. If anything happened to you, I'd go ape shit."

"It's the same way with me, dear."

A clearly annoyed War Bird clears her throat and says, "Save that mushy stuff for at home, you two. Just like I should with Ninja." The team laughs in agreement, with War Bird joining in. "But I'm glad you're safe, Sand. How bad is it?"

"I'll put it to you like this. If it was five inches closer to me, I'd have a wounded shoulder. Ten inches, you'd be short a teammate."

Breathing a sigh of concern, Street Hawk asks, "Where'd this ammo come from, honey?"

"No idea at all, Street. If anything, this could be a Police nightmare. Especially if these are able to penetrate our suits."

Back inside KITT, the computer decides to speak. **"Ms. Hawk, if you could retrieve the round, I'd be able to analyze it and perhaps find the source."**

"_Roger that, KITT. Just gotta dig into the seat here. Good thing they're lined with Kevlar. Oh nuts."_

"**What is it?"**

"_It went through the fucking seat! I'm not going to try starting my engine. I'll just get out and check to see if the engine had sustained any damage."_ In three minutes, they get her report. _"Aw hell. Armor plate at the back of the engine is blown outward. Who knows where that slug went to?"_

Suddenly, Michael has a sneaking suspicion. "KITT, pop the hood, please."

"**Right away, Michael. I'll check while you look."** Michael exits the Trans Am, mindful of the vehicles approaching their colleague's vehicle. **"Michael, I've detected a foreign object right by my scanner. It seems to be the bullet. Apparently, the mesh guard was enough to stop the bullet, along with my MBS."**

"You might be right, pal." Bringing out a small pocketknife, Michael soon spots the bullet and cautiously digs around the scanner to pry it out. "I'm surprised you didn't see it coming, buddy." He adds a chuckle at that, knowing that KITT's scanner is the computer's eyes.

"**Oh, very funny, Michael."** Michael chuckles again as he gets back into KITT. From one part of the panel comes a device marked 'Analyzer'. Once Michael puts it in, KITT analyzes it. Within seconds, KITT gives his findings.

"**It's a derivative of the MBS formula, Michael. A full metal jacket core, hardened with the MBS. If Ms. Hawk's vehicle wasn't positioned the way it was, the bullet wouldn't have been slowed down enough."**

"You saying what I think you're saying?"

"**Affirmative, Michael. If that bullet had gone unobstructed, I would have ceased to function. Maybe even you and Bonnie."**

"Looks like we have a common interest then." Michael and Bonnie both look up at the distorted voice. "I'm Street Hawk. I'm guessing you met my wife, Sand Hawk."

"Not directly, Street. But she did help save us. At a great cost though."

"No need to worry about it. We'll just tow the buggy back to our base and get started on the repairs."

At that, Hard Hawk pulls up to Sand Hawk and Ninja hooks a tow line from the trailer hitch to Sand Hawk's front end. When they're all done, Sand Hawk is still behind the wheel to help control the now-disabled dune buggy for when they get it inside. Right behind them is KITT, with War Bird providing air support as Police units arrive on the scene.

Upon the Police's arrival at the scene, they can't help but shake their heads as they secure the crime scene. All the weapons are logged in as evidence, as is the ammunition. When they get to a dead Guard, they see the slug had gone through the man's armor, into his chest, out his back and into the building's wall.

They look at each other and nod, electing to give the new rounds a nickname. Another group of Officers go about securing the bodies. Both the Guards and the robbers. An Officer can't help but wince at the damage on one body until he recognizes the face on the destroyed torso.

"This man was a fugitive. He escaped from a South American Prison. He was one of Simone Prevera's lackeys." He checks the weapon and notices the rounds. "Looks like we got some more ammunition here. Better log this in and hold one back for ballistics testing."

Twenty minutes later, they're in the Department's indoor range, with the Officer carrying one of the armored suits the Department started using recently. "Pay close attention to what happens." When the gun discharges, all the Police Officers gathered groan at the sight. "Extra layers may or may not stop them. So watch your backs out there."


	5. Damage Assessment and New Partnership

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Damage Assessment and New Partnership

Upon arrival at the Command Center, Team Hawk, in entirety of the ground units, enters the main door, with KITT right behind them. When the vehicles have all stopped, War Bird comes in through the roof and touches down on the complex's floor.

As Michael and Bonnie exit KITT, they see a man wearing a ski mask walk toward the vehicles. "How bad is it, Sand Hawk?"

"Where do I start, Base? I've got a hole in my front armor plate, the Kevlar seat is compromised and the engine's armor has a big honking hole in it. Even more, I think the engine may have suffered some damage. I'm lucky it didn't perforate me."

"I see. And our guests?"

"This is Michael Knight. He's with the Foundation for Law And Government. His car, KITT. No idea as to who his friend is, though."

"Dr. Bonnie Barstow. I take care of the Knight 2000. Especially after the way this maniac here treats him."

"Bonnie." Bonnie can't help but giggle at Michael's exasperation. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"You really want me to answer that?" The group gathered can't help but laugh at her questioned reply.

"No. No I don't, Bonnie." He then watches Bonnie walk over to the Sand Hawk buggy and joins her. "What're you thinking, Bonnie?"

"Since she helped save our lives, we could at least repay the favor by helping repair it." Suddenly, her eyes bulge as she says, "This is Nordoc NATO armor. Michael, we've got to get those bullets off the streets, fast. If the bullets can penetrate this kind of armor, they can tear through KITT's shell like it was tissue paper. Especially with the MBS-covered FMJ core."

"MBS?" Base's interest is clearly peaked, as is the team's.

"**Molecular Bonded Shell. Essentially, it's my armor."** Team Hawk turns at KITT's voice. **"I am the voice of the microprocessor for the Knight Industries Two Thousand. It's nice making your acquaintance, Team Hawk."**

War Bird chuckles and replies, "Now this is more like the world you used to be involved with, Sand. Both you and Street. Oops." She then slumps her shoulders and says, "I'm sorry about that. I guess I just ruined it for everyone."

Base nods in agreement and says, "I'll say. But, in a way, I think it'll be fitting. Let's do it, guys." Base is the first to remove his mask. "Hi, I'm Norman Tuttle."

"**Norman Tuttle, Federal Engineer employed by the Department of Justice. Creator of the first Street Hawk motorcycle. Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Tuttle."**

"Thank you, uh, how should I..."

"We just call him KITT for short, Norman." Michael grins as he walks toward KITT's prow. "Quite frankly, I can't ask for a better partner."

"**Thank you, Michael. I can't possibly ask for a better pilot or friend than you."**

Norman grins at their camaraderie as the others remove their helmets, revealing the faces of Ron and Kim Stoppable, Hirotaka and Bonnie Rockwaller and Jessica Mach. In the background, Wade removes his mask and steps forward.

"Hey Wade, buddy. You losing weight?" Much to Ron's surprise, Wade nods and chuckles.

"Yep. Very much so, Ron."

"Hold it a minute. KITT, I thought your files indicated Ron's career was cut short due to an injury." Michael is curious until Norman comes forward.

"Ron has a prosthesis acting as his right knee. His injury was real. Ms. Rockwaller recommended him because she felt he was getting a very raw deal. Quite frankly, she was right." BR nods in agreement as she hugs Hirotaka. "By the way, this is Bonnie Rockwaller and her husband, Hirotaka."

"How's it going, Hirotaka?"

"I'm doing fine, Knight-san." Suddenly, he gets an elbow from BR in his ribs, very softly, and amends. "Very well, Mr. Knight. I'm doing very well."

Jessica grins and says, "I'm Jessica Mach. The daughter of the original Street Hawk."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica. How close were you to your Father?"

"I never had the chance to meet him. He died before I was born."

"My condolences to you."

"Thanks."

BB, in the meantime, is heading back over to KITT in order to get out her bag. "I don't know if it'll work on your vehicles, but I'd like to try using my diagnostics wand. It's the same kind I use on KITT."

Kim nods and replies, "Sure. I usually like to keep work on the buggy to a minimum. But, since this happened, Dr. Barstow, I think we can look forward to a lot of work." Next thing she knows, Wade steps up, a grim look on his face. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Police just ID'd the guy Ron shot. It was a man named Jorge Mendez."

"I see. Why are you so grim though?"

"Jorge Mendez was one of those arrested twenty years ago when Jesse Mach stopped Simone Prevera's plot."

"Any chance of him having been sent here by Simone?" Kim's mind begins putting it together and she starts boiling in anger.

"Definite possibility, Kim. Certainly can't rule it out."

"No, we definitely can't and shouldn't." They all turn at Norman's voice. "Once Simone finds out about her lackey dying, she'll be getting very angry with us."

BR asks, "So what do we do, Norman?"

"We take the fight to Simone. Mr. Knight, any idea as to where Simone would be hiding at right now?"

"No clue at all, Mr. Tuttle. But I think we know who she's taken shelter with."

Curious, Hirotaka asks, "Who would that be?"

"A man thought to have died after going swimming in his truck in the ocean twenty-three years back. Garthe Knight, the son of Wilton Knight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean we're dealing with your brother?"

"Not quite, Ron. You see, I wasn't always Michael Knight. Up until twenty-four years ago, I didn't exist."

"Witness Protection Program? That'd make the most sense." To Kim's surprise, Michael laughs, along with BB and a synthesized chortle from KITT.

"Not quite, Kim. But close enough. You see, Michael was once a Police Lieutenant named Michael Arthur Long. During an assignment to track down industrial spies, Michael was shot point blank in the head by a woman that was assigned to kill him." At everyone's gasp, Michael takes over for BB.

"By all accounts, I shouldn't even be alive right now. When she shot me, I thought I was done for. But the only thing that saved me was a metal plate in my skull. However, even though my life was spared, my face was horribly destroyed. So Wilton Knight gave me a new face. Garthe's face. Only differences between us is our grooming habits. He wears a mustache and goatee while I'm clean-shaved. And, of course, he's psychotic and I'm not."

Her temper boiling, BB adds, "If she were still alive, Tanya Walker would die very painfully."

Intrigued, BR says, "This should be interesting. What happened to that loser bitch?"

"**She died when a bullet ricocheted off of my window and went into her stomach. At the time, she was intending to kill Michael. I guess she didn't expect it to be returned to her."**

Incredulously, Michael looks at KITT and asks, "Was that a joke, buddy?"

"**Negative, Michael. Just stating the facts as they are."**

"KITT, by the time we're done with you, you'll be telling jokes that'll tear up the road."

"**Perish the thought, Mr. Stoppable. If that were to happen, it'd be a very bumpy ride."** Next thing KITT knows, they're laughing at the unintended joke. **"I just told a joke, didn't I?"**

Through the laughter, Michael replies, "Sure did, buddy. Sure did."

"**Oh dear."** That prompts more laughter, especially when Rufus pops out of Ron's pants pocket and heads over to KITT. **"A Naked Mole Rat. A highly intelligent one it seems."**

Ron nods and replies, "Yep. KITT, meet Rufus. Rufus, meet KITT."

"**Hello, Rufus."**

The computer, Michael and BB are stunned to hear Rufus squeak, "Hi, KITT."

Michael looks over at a grinning Ron as Rufus scampers back over to him and clambers up his suit's leg. "He can actually talk?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He's very good with electronics."

Meanwhile, BB and Kim are headed back to Sand Hawk so Kim can remove the engine armor. "Here we go. Let's see how bad it is." Five minutes later, Kim groans at the sight. "Oh crap. The fuel line was severed. Right in the middle. And the block has a massive hole in it. Very good thing I didn't try starting it up. Who knows what could have happened?"

"I wouldn't want to imagine it either, Kim. Well, shall we get to work?"

"Yes, let's. Please and thank you." BB chuckles and nods along with Kim as the two ladies begin working. Next thing Kim knows, she feels a familiar hand caressing her rear. Trying to stave off a blush and get her hormones under control, Kim says, "Ron, I'm trying to work."

"Need any help, KP?"

She nods gratefully for the offer, sees the engine hoist and asks, "Could you bring us the hoist, honey? Please and thank you."

"Yes, my Queen." Kim giggles as Ron pecks her cheek and heads for the engine hoist.

"I so love that guy. I love him so much. He's always been there for me. No matter what." She then looks over at BB and asks, "Ever been that lucky, Dr. Barstow?"

"Not exactly, Kim." She looks over at Michael and sighs sadly. "He's been through so much. Not finishing his original life, being forced into a new one, getting married, only for her to die in his arms seconds later, burying his newlywed bride, tracking down her killer. One thing after another. What if it goes wrong for him again? I think it would devastate him." To her surprise, Kim's gloved hand is on her shoulder.

"I understand, Dr. Barstow. In some ways, it's like the sitch with me and Ron. We have been fixtures in each other's lives ever since Pre-K. That's how tight our bond is. We know details of each other nobody knows of. Especially our current life together."

"How did you get mixed up in this?"

"Ron's idea. He felt it would be a good idea for us to work together after three months of Ron being solo out there. He was right. In the end, the day was saved and another plot was stopped. However, we also had to end three lives. They were all bad road. One of them even said she would tell the world about Ron being Street Hawk. Since we had no way of erasing their memories, we blew two people's brains out. The third one was already dead due to a wound from a sword."

"That sounds very hard to make a decision like that. But, I guess you gotta do what you gotta do. In order to protect those you love, you gotta go to extremes at times."

"Yep. That's the size of it, Dr. Barstow." At that, Ron arrives with the engine hoist and Kim kisses him, saying, "Thanks, sweetie."

"No big, honey." Feeling a little daring, Ron gives her a quick Frencher, leaving her breathless when he's finished. "Anything else, KP?"

"I'll let you know later on, honey. Ready to work, Dr. Barstow?"

"Ready, Kim."

Two hours later, the armor plate is back in place over the engine and Kim nods in approval. Thanks to the Surplus Room, they were able to find the needed parts to replace the damaged pieces. Three pieces of armor, a new Kevlar seat, a new engine block and fuel line. Norman had gotten the idea to place a piece of armor between the engine compartment and the personnel compartment. Kim agreed with the idea and is now getting into the buggy's driver's seat.

"Let's see what we got here, guys." Turning the key, she whoops when she hears the engine start. "Oh yeah. We are back in business." She then gives a high-five to BB and says, "Thanks for the assist, Dr. Barstow."

"It's the least I can do, Kim. After all, you did save us indirectly by slowing the bullet down enough to keep from destroying KITT's systems. If it had proceeded any further, Michael and I would probably be dead right now."

Ron then comes up and helps Kim out of the dune buggy. "Now that we're all friends, who's for going after Simone and Garthe?" To his surprise, he gets a hand up from everyone. Even the non-field operatives. "Okay. Let's bring the noise and take them down."

"Hold it, Ron. Something you all need to know." They all turn their attention to Michael as he continues. "I have reason to suspect, as well as KITT, that Garthe has combined a piece of Knight technology with the truck that attacked Commissioner Altobelli. Combine that with the MBS and you have a massive problem to deal with. It'd be completely unstoppable unless we can find a solution."

BR then asks, "What about using the bullets from earlier? Can we use that to our advantage? Especially if the truck is covered with the same thing as KITT, it may help us even the odds." Hirotaka nods in agreement with his wife as he wraps her midsection into his arms.

"What do you say, KITT? Can it be done?"

"**Quite possibly, Michael. But since Team Hawk's weapons are the current standards, it'll be a long shot for certain."**

"Well, hell, we've had long shots before. Now's not any different than before. Just with another twisted twist." They all turn and look at Jessica, with a savage grin on her face. "I think it's time we 'introduced' them to Hard Hawk. Along with Ninja. Since they know about the others, it could work to our advantage."

"**I agree with Miss Mach's suggestion. The odds for success are 95 percent. Quite favorable. However, the longer the fight is prolonged, the quicker the odds will shrink. So this has to be done quickly."**

Ron nods and says, "Glad to see you agree, KITT. But, how do we start?"

"The same way we tracked down the people that kidnapped Bonnie when KARR was reactivated."

Intrigued, Norman asks, "What's KARR?"

"**It's the Knight Automated Roving Robot, Mr. Tuttle. It was an earlier version of myself before Michael was even found in the desert, near death. The project failed due to it's programming. It's programmed for 'self-preservation'. On our first encounter, Michael played a game of chicken and KARR chickened out, going off a cliff. We thought he was done for when we saw an explosion. Our supposedly final encounter with him came two years later. He was supposedly defeated when Michael and I tore through him, shattering him. But, somehow, someway..."**

"Someone found KARR's CPU and combined it with the truck. Why do I get the feeling it was Simone that found it?" BR then kinks her head and asks, "What was the truck called anyway? I'm sure it had a name."

Michael nods and replies, "It did indeed, Ms. Rockwaller. Goliath. Believe me, it was a fitting name for that mechanical monster."

Ron counts it all off and says, "100,000 miles of bad road. Both literally and figuratively."

"**That's putting it mildly, Mr. Stoppable. However, the highway system doesn't have 100,000 miles of roadway on it. It is possible to drive that distance with approximately 20 trips in both directions. Maybe more."**

"KITT."

"**Yes, Michael?"** Somehow, the computer knows what Michael's going to say next, as it beats him to it. **"Shut up, I know."**

They all have a good laugh as they get into the vehicles. Norman, Ron and Hirotaka load the cycles into Rolling Base while Michael and BB get back into KITT. BR hooks Sand Hawk up to War Bird with Kim's help while Jessica undoes the tow-line between Hard Hawk and Sand Hawk.

"Here's the game plan. We're going to take the ground vehicles to an airfield where Sky Base is quartered at. We'll load them up while War Bird and Sand Hawk head ahead to Los Angeles. It'll save time that way. Upon arrival in L.A., we'll touch base with Leo and bring him up to date."

"Sounds like a sound plan, Mr. Tuttle. In fact, I gotta get in touch with our boss and let him know." BB nods with Michael as they get back into KITT. Once inside, Michael says, "KITT, get me Devon."

"**Right away, Michael."** In seconds, they both see Devon's face.

"Hello, Devon."

"Hello, Michael. Any luck in finding Team Hawk?"

"Oh yeah. And then some." He then sighs and adds, "There's a new wrinkle in this, Devon."

Devon takes note of Michael's tone and scowls, asking, "What kind of wrinkle?"

"Armor-piercing ammunition, with an MBS-covered FMJ core." At Devon's horrified expression, he nods and goes on. "That's right, Devon. I think it's safe to say that Garthe didn't die after all. Only he would be sick enough to make ammunition out of that."

"Michael, that would be just about hard enough to go through KITT without any difficulty."

"I know, Devon. We just spent the past two hours repairing one of Team Hawk's vehicles. A bullet went right through it's armor and lodged itself into KITT's scanner. If it had been ten inches closer to Sand Hawk, we'd have a very pissed-off Street Hawk to calm down."

"I see. That's very dire indeed, Michael. I take it you, Bonnie and KITT are on the way back now."

"That we are Devon and we're bringing the Cavalry." Michael smiles at Devon's shocked expression. "That's right. They're going to kick ass and take names, Devon."

Devon smiles on the screen as he says, "I can hardly wait, dear boy. See you in L.A."

"See you, Devon." Devon gives Michael another smile as the picture blacks out. At that, Team Knight and Team Hawk exit Command Center and KITT hits the highway while Team Hawk's ground units head for the air field. In the air, War Bird and Sand Hawk partake in girl talk.


	6. Simone's Fury and LA Arrival

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Simone's Fury and L.A. Arrival

In L.A., Simone is watching the National News Networks to see how Jorge is doing. Suddenly, she sees something she had never expected seeing.

"_In Colorado, in the small town of Middleton, a group of men dressed as Security Guards overpowered the actual Guards and killed them as they invaded the Federal Reserve in Middleton. It's speculated that they were there to rob the facility as three hand-trucks carrying pallets loaded with gold bars were found in the hallway. Only with the intervention of Team Hawk was the robbery stopped. At last count, three Guards have died and four are on the critical list. All the robbers have been executed in ten to eleven summary executions by Team Hawk. _

_Team Hawk made the decision to use lethal force when one of it's vehicles was hit by the new rounds dubbed 'Ultra-Cop-Killers' by the Middleton Authorities. Given the amount of oil on the scene, it's believed that Sand Hawk was the one that sustained the brutal hit. Once the others got the word, they proceeded to eliminate the enemies before they could even fire at the remaining vehicles. _

_One of the dead criminals has been positively identified as Jorge Mendez, from San Pablo. It's suspected he was acting on behalf of Simone Prevera, a fugitive from Justice. Ms. Prevera, if you'll recall, has a warrant out for her arrest and prosecution in connection with the abduction and attempted murders of the Tracy couples. All in all, no gold was lost due to Team Hawk's intervention. Thank you, Team Hawk."_

"Fucking Team Hawk!" Simone throws the remote at the television and breaks the screen. "What the fuck are those people? Cats?"

"Ease up, Simone." Garthe comes into the room behind her and scowls. "That was a new picture-in-picture, too."

"Like I give a flying piece of shit about televisions. Team Hawk should have fucking died out there, on their home ground. They would have been handed a very humiliating defeat. Yet, somehow, they had survived. I guess I'll have to settle for one of them dying."

"Are you sure about that, Simone?"

"Very sure, Garthe. Jorge's aim, along with the others, was still dead on. Quite impressive for men his age." She then looks around the mansion and smirks. "I don't think the décor is really you, Garthe."

"Good eye, Simone. Very good eye. At one time, this mansion belonged to Anthony Corrido. He was in a business that I just started finding to be interesting very recently."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Narcotics. Easy money, lots of potential customers just clamoring for the stuff. Plus, add that to our new ammunition and the Sho-Da-Kah will finally succeed."

Curious, Simone asks, "Just what makes this new ammunition so powerful? Why are they called 'Ultra-Cop-Killers'?"

Garthe smiles malevolently as he replies, "Follow me, please." At that, he walks out of the room, Simone right on his heels. "Ever since you first told me of Team Hawk and how a round from your Derringer didn't penetrate Street Hawk's suit, I had been toying with a new idea. So, I was able to get hold of ten armored suits, all of which is the current standard worn by Team Hawk's members."

When they get to his lab, Simone sees a suit she hadn't seen before. "That's not the kind of suit Street Hawk was wearing. The one I saw looked a little tougher than that material."

"I see. Could you describe it?"

"It was black, with something like pads over the shoulders and looked like it was kind of leathery in it's coloring."

"Ah, an AS suit."

"AS? As in Arm Slave?"

"Yes. From the sounds of things, I'd say Team Hawk deviated from their usual method of attack vehicles and used Arm Slaves. Quite impressive, I must say."

"But, Arm Slaves can't swim. Unless, Mithril! Mithril must have a new kind of Arm Slave in use."

Garthe nods thoughtfully as he brings up his cane and removes the crook of it, revealing a breach. "This cane is more than it appears to be. It is no mere walking stick. Observe." Garthe picks up a bullet with a black tip and smiles. "See this tip?"

"Yes. Quite an attractive color."

"Indeed. And also quite deadly."

He then puts the bullet into the breach and the crook on top of it. Turning the cane horizontally, he puts his right index finger into the groove of the crook and squeezes. Next thing Simone knows, the cane fires and the suspended suit jolts backward. Once it's still again, Simone smiles when she sees a massive hole in the suit's chest and back.

"I give you the newest Armor-Piercing ammunition to ever hit the planet, Simone."

"How?"

"Simple. Remember Goliath's shell?" At Simone's nod, he goes on. "I had taken the formula for the MBS and adapted it for small arms usage. Each bullet is dipped, tip-first, into a small container with the formula. Drying time is swift, considering the small area it covers. Once it's solidified, it becomes hard enough to penetrate even the most sophisticated armor on the planet. In fact, even Goliath would be vulnerable to these rounds. To date, we have twenty million rounds of MBS rounds, just waiting to be used."

His eyes take a maniacal glint as he adds, "We'll be distributing these rounds tomorrow. To everyone. Terrorists, revolutionaries, third world leaders and all of the Sho-Da-Kah's foot soldiers. With these rounds, the Sho-Da-Kah will finally succeed and all will bow to our power."

"What's first? I hope it's Team Hawk."

"Indeed. First, we'll eliminate Team Hawk. Then, we'll eliminate all the Police forces and decimate the planet's Military. In short, the Sho-Da-Kah will rule the world. With an iron fist. All who oppose us will fall." He then brings up his right index finger and says, "First step is distribution of the MBS rounds."

"Then shouldn't there be steps to ensure these don't fall into the hands of those that would use them against us?" Suddenly, she gasps in horror before she asks, "What if Team Hawk was to find out about them? They would definitely want to use them on us. If they could find them, they would."

"Worry not, Simone. I already have implemented steps to ensure that would never happen."

"Yeah, yeah?"

"I've secured usage of an abandoned Air Force Base. The ammunition and the MBS formula will be stored there. I will also have guards posted at every inch of the perimeter. Of course, we'd personally be defenseless. But, nothing can stand against the might of Goliath."

"When do we head out?"

"How does now sound?"

"Sounds just perfect to me. How long will it take to load it all?"

"About twenty minutes. We'll place the items inside Goliath's trailer, haul it out there and leave the trailer behind. We'll return here then to await Team Hawk's arrival. We'll ambush Team Hawk with a small supply here."

"What makes you so sure they'll come here?"

"Oh, if I know anything, it's that teams always return to where the story had originally started. In this case, the campaign of Jesse Mach against Anthony Corrido."

"What was so big about his campaign?"

"Corrido was responsible for the death of his partner and his career-ending injury. He felt by bringing the case to a close personally would give him some kind of closure. Sure enough, he was right."

"And now a new team is seeking closure of their own. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Worry not, Simone. For this time, without a doubt, we shall emerge victorious and Team Hawk shall perish. If we're to be fortunate enough, my 'brother' and the Foundation for Law And Government will fall along with them."

"Foundation for Law And Government? I've heard about them. Fancy group of Lawyers that go around, fighting criminals in the courtrooms. Why are they such a big deal?"

"My late Father always believed in the rights of other people. Especially their right to Justice. However, there were also times the criminals they'd face would find their way around the rulings. So, an enforcer of sorts was needed. Enter my 'brother'. He would aid those unworthy of aid to further the cause of Justice."

"Unworthy?"

"Yes. The poor, the weak and the undeserving. His time would have been better spent as a corpse. Alongside the late Officer Mach."

Simone nods in agreement as she and Garthe watch the men load the ammunition and formula into crates. They then follow them to a loading dock where Goliath's trailer is open and waiting. Once everything is loaded, she and Garthe get into Goliath's cab when KARR intrudes gruffly.

"**When do we go after Team Hawk?"**

"Patience, my massive friend. They'll be coming to us. But for now, we have a delivery to make."

"**Very well. Let us proceed."**

Garthe chuckles as he puts the truck into gear and pulls away from the mansion's loading dock. Beside him, Simone is still worried as she considers the scenarios and selects the most sensible one. Little do they realize they're under observation, from outer space.

A Mithril spy satellite, designated 'Echo', homes in on the massive shape and takes note of the two people in the cab. Upon instructions from it's home base, 'Echo' snaps pictures and tasks itself to following the truck's movements.

Five hours later, War Bird and Sand Hawk touch down at LAX and are immediately greeted by the same man that was there the last time Team Hawk had landed and gave them clearance. They return the greeting as they unhook the dune buggy from the helicopter and are immediately directed to an empty hangar where the man would meet with them.

"Hello, Sand Hawk and War Bird. I'm John Hammond. I'm also an asset with Mithril's American Division." War Bird and Sand Hawk both see a Caucasian man with a slender frame, a soft grin and black hair.

War Bird, "Just how many divisions does Mithril have anyway?"

"We have quite a few, War Bird. Quite a few. In any case, you might want to take a look at these." The black-haired man hands the two women an envelope marked 'Eyes-only'.

"What's in here, Mr. Hammond?"

"Satellite photos, Sand Hawk. You'll see once you open it." Without any further word, Sand Hawk opens the envelope and pulls out the pictures.

"A mansion with a big rig backed up right to it?"

"Affirmative. Now, take a look at the next picture." War Bird lifts the first one off and gasps at the sight of the next picture.

"That man looks almost like Mr. Knight. It's gotta be Garthe."

"It is indeed, War Bird. Look at the woman entering the cab on the other side." As they look intently at the photo, he goes on. "That is Simone Prevera. It seems Garthe has given her shelter."

"So that's what the loser bitch looks like."

"That's right, War Bird. She's aged considerably these past twenty years, but her appearance has stayed constant."

Sand Hawk lets out a chuckle and says, "Sounds almost like you admire her. Where has she been holed up at?"

"910 Prospect Road. I did a backtrack on the manor's history and found something fascinating. And no, I don't. Besides, I'm happily married."

"910 Prospect Road? That's where Corrido once lived."

"Correct. Anthony Corrido, drug baron and deceased. You know your history, Sand Hawk."

"I read it in a file once. Courtesy of Ms. McCoy. Oh, did she get here okay with Professor Hackenbacker?"

"They did. They touched down while I was on duty. So I was able to get them cleared all the way through. They've been here about a month now. In two more days, she and the Professor will be ready to head out and leave L.A."

War Bird nods as she says, "That's a good ending right there I'd say. Now if only we can find out where Simone and Garthe went to."

"Next picture." As Sand Hawk lifted the picture, John went on. "We tasked the satellite to follow the truck's movements. It's destination is on that picture right there."

War Bird grunts and says, "Looks like an abandoned base for a Military branch."

"Indeed. It was once with the Air Force, but due to cutbacks, it was shut down and abandoned."

Sand Hawk asks, "Any idea as to what's inside the trailer?"

"Could be anything. Guns, drugs, dirty magazine collections."

War Bird is still looking at the pictures when she asks, "How long ago were these taken?"

"You'll find a time stamp at the bottom."

"1100 hours. It's 1600 now. I take it they're back at the mansion."

Hammond nods as he replies, "Affirmative, Sand Hawk. Here's the interesting thing. Take a look at the last two pictures." When Sand Hawk hands War Bird one of them, she looks at the other. "The trailer has been left behind at the Air Base. Mr. Knight then drove the tractor cab back to the mansion. If I had to speculate, I'd say they're waiting for you to come to them."

"You're probably right." War Bird pores over the picture she has before saying, "He's got Armed Guards crawling all over the place. I'd say it's a safe bet that they'll be having those bullets inside their arms."

Sand Hawk taps her helmet-covered chin thoughtfully, saying, "And the trailer's sitting right out in the open. It's either a planned ambush or he thinks we won't be able to find the contents. I have a sneaking suspicion as to what's inside that trailer. But we need more to go on."

War Bird picks up on Sand Hawk's thought and runs with it. "Soft probe, with zero body count."

"Yes. But, we need to wait for the others to arrive. It'll only work if we're all together, watching each others' backs."

"While we're doing that." They all turn and see Altobelli walking in. "Let's catch up some. It's good to see you off of Maternity leave, Sand Hawk."

"It's no big, Commissioner."

Hammond then grins as he says, "I'll take that as my cue to exit. I'll bring you updates as they become available."

War Bird waves as she says, "Thanks. Keep in touch."

"You got it." Once Hammond is clear, both ladies remove their helmets.

"Oh, that feels so good. I love this breeze." Bonnie laughs softly as Kim runs her fingers through her long red hair.

"You and me both, K."

Altobelli grins as he asks, "How're your husbands doing?"

Kim smiles and replies, "Ron's doing fine. Just a little peeved that Prevera got away from him. Can't say I blame him."

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile as she replies, "Hirotaka's been doing okay. He's a little peeved he didn't see much action last month. But, then again, he had the easy job. Disabling the propulsion system on the Hood's sub."

She then slams her fist into her palm, adding, "I may not know much about martial arts, but I can give that loser bitch a mean left hook." In the distance, they hear the whine of Sky Base's engines. "Here come the others."

Altobelli nods in approval as he says, "Good. I hope Norman's with them."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'd like him to look at my car, Kim. It had some pretty bad damage. Of course, a grappling hook through the trunk lid would be bad enough. Along with the lack of a rear bumper. But according to Clyde, my suspension and brakes were fried as well. If Mr. Knight and Dr. Barstow hadn't happened by, I would have been with Mach about now." He then looks over at the two vehicles and nods. "So those are Sand Hawk and War Bird."

Kim nods back and replies, "Yep. Certainly are, sir. But, you haven't seen anything yet. We added a couple of new vehicles to the team. Believe us when we tell you that Garthe and Simone won't know what hit them." Five minutes later, Sky Base pulls into the hangar and powers down. Kim runs over, intent on greeting her husband as does Bonnie. Meanwhile, Altobelli stares at the massive aircraft and nods his approval.

Next thing he knows, the rear door opens, revealing the most evil-looking pickup truck he had ever seen. Black in color, massive grill-guard and an over-sized camper top. Next thing he knows, he sees a twin-mounted Gatling cannon rise from the top.

"Does anyone have Satan's number? I think I know where his truck ended up."

"Yeah. It defected and joined the side of right. How ya doing, Commish?" Altobelli smiles at Ron's infectious grin and shakes the younger man's hand.

"I've been just fine, Ron. So, do you have a name for it or do you just call it Satan's Truck?"

"We have a name, though Satan's Truck does have a nice sound to it." Ron then smirks and says, "Commissioner Leo Altobelli, meet the RV from Hell. Hard Hawk."

"Just like Jessica's code name." Ron nods as both men step out of the way for Hard Hawk to roll down the ramp. "So, what's the next move?"

"Well, as my lovely wife would say, we have a complicated sitch here. A very complicated sitch."

"How complicated?" As Ron tells him, Altobelli's face pales immensely. "That's not complicated. It's sick and deranged. We don't need any kind of new ammunition on the planet at all. What are you doing to track it?"

Bonnie replies, "Actually, Kim thinks we have a possible lead. Ron, briefing in ten minutes. All are invited."

"Roger, Bon-Bon." Bonnie smiles and nods as she walks toward a makeshift table in the now secured hangar. At Altobelli's confused look, Ron shrugs and says, "Whoever gets the intel first gives the briefings. It allows us to get onto the same sheet of music."

"Ah. So that's how your teamwork has stayed solid." Ron nods and the two men walk over and join the others. Upon arrival, he sees Jessica wearing her suit. "I see you've stepped up to the plate, Jessica. I have no doubt your old man would be proud of you. How's your Mother?"

"She's doing okay. She's been feeling a little under the weather of late and Jane's taking care of her. Along with little Norma. I guess you might say they had bonded almost like sisters."

"I see. I hope she gets to feeling better soon." Suddenly his eyes bulge as his mind processes what he had just heard. "Little Norma? You mean Norman's a Father now? An honest to goodness Father?"

"Uh-huh. She was born about two months ago in Oregon, on a dock in a village just south of Portland. I'm sure Norman has a picture of his little angel."

"Indeed I do, Jessica. Leo, I'll show it to you later on. This has higher priority." Altobelli nods in agreement as Norman sorts out the photos the Mithril asset had delivered to the hangar upon Kim and Bonnie's arrival.

When he's all done, Bonnie and Kim take turns explaining what's been going on the past few hours. When they're done, a plan is formed and agreed upon. Once the briefing is done, Altobelli takes Norman to the side for a quick conference.

"What's going on, Leo?"

"Norman, do you know any mechanics that specialize in high-speed mods?"

"I'm sure Kim does. How bad is the damage? Better yet, you might want to show me." Altobelli nods in agreement as both men head for a marked LAPD Cruiser and get in, with Altobelli in the driver's seat.

Thirty minutes later, Norman and Altobelli are in the Police Garage looking over the Interceptor. Norman checks the shocks and shakes his head, saying, "These aren't safe at eighty miles an hour. Going to need a lot of work. How soon do you need it done?"

"Quickly as possible. If this thing can break 190, you can bet yourself that you missed out on one heck of a calling."

"What's that?"

"Racing mechanic."

"Racing? Wait a minute." Norman reaches into his pocket and brings out a small phone. "Kim? Yeah, it's Norman. Do you have any favors with any racing garages? You do? Great, where at? Uh-huh. Okay. Thanks." Norman puts the phone back into his pocket and grins, saying, "She has a favor coming to her. It seems before his death, Motor Ed stole some parts and tools from the guy's shop and she recovered them."

"What's the guys name?"

"Jason Marx." At that, Altobelli has Clyde hook the Interceptor up to the PD's tow truck and take it to Jason's shop.

Back at LAX, the cycles come off of Sky Base and the team proceeds to load tranquilizer rounds into their vehicles' weapons. From there, they wait until it's time for them to move out.


	7. Infiltration and Next Morning

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Infiltration and Next Morning

That night, five black vehicles make their way toward the abandoned Base. Their objective, simple. Infiltrate the Base, learn what is inside the trailer and get out. With zero casualties on either side. Street Hawk and Ninja take the north side while Sand Hawk takes the south. War Bird takes the west while Hard Hawk takes the east.

Back at LAX, inside Sky Base, Wade's watching the monitor when Norman gives the command. "Okay guys, activate your tranq rounds on my mark. Three, two, one, mark."

"_Sand Hawk, activated."_

"_War Bird, activated."_

"_Hard Hawk, activated."_

"_Ninja, activated."_

"_Street Hawk, activated. All tranquilizers on-line, Smarty."_

Upon hearing it, Wade chuckles at his unofficial designation. "All tranq rounds are active, Norman."

"Okay. Go, go. Go go." At that, they both hear the guns on the vehicles firing and watch on the monitors as the Guards fall down onto the ground. Deep asleep with the tranq rounds right in their chests.

Back at the Base, War Bird gets over the fence and into the perimeter. "This is War Bird. I'm in." As the helo flies silently, she looks around intently with her monocular targeting system. "Looks like he posted every single Guard over every square inch of the fence. With none to watch over the middle. He's either very sloppy or cunning."

"_Assume nothing, War Bird. Expect the latter and hope for the former. You'll live longer that way."_

"Copy, Base. I've spotted the trailer and am touching down now." At that, War Bird lowers it's landing gear wheels and touches down onto the ground. Once it's on the ground, she exits the helo and heads for the trailer door where she encounters a surprise. "He's got some kind of lock on here. A box with buttons on it. May be connected to an alarm. Should we abort?"

Wade looks over at Norman and says, "Tell her to hold on a minute. I'm going to see about cracking the code here. If I can't, tell her to abort."

Back on the Base, War Bird gets her reply. _"War Bird, wait one. Smarty's going to see about cracking the code. If he can't, mission is scrubbed."_

"Roger. Waiting." A tense minute goes by until War Bird hears Wade's voice.

"_Code is 6, 5, 7, 2, Alpha, Zulu, Charlie, Delta."_

"6, 5, 7, 2, Alpha, Zulu, Charlie, Delta. Is my read-back correct?"

"_Affirmative. It is."_

"Roger. Entering it now." Much to her surprise, the trailer opens without difficulty. "I'm not even going to ask how you found that out, Smarty."

"_I don't think you want to know for that matter."_ War Bird chuckles in agreement as she lifts herself up into the trailer, activating the built-in lamp on the helmet's side.

"Whoa. We have a rolling armory here, guys. Crates of ammo, jars of some kind of compound. Wait a minute. I see a crate marked 'MBS formula'. Shall I open it?"

On Sky Base, Norman nods and says, "Proceed."

"_Roger."_

Back on the Base, War Bird finds a crowbar nearby and grabs it. War Bird then uses it on the crate and grunts as she tries to get the lid off. "Ugh, feels like they used screws on here instead of your standard nails. I'm going to look at the top here."

A minute later, she growls, "I hate it when I'm right. These fucking losers used screws instead of the normal nails. Garthe must have decided not to take chances and had his lackeys secure the fucking crates with screws."

On Sky Base, Norman nods in reply as he says, "Not only that, but they'd also serve as a tampering alert system of sorts. One look at the crates and either Simone or Garthe would fugitize in a hurry if anything seemed amiss."

"_Well then, one thing to do. Find a screw gun. It may be a little noisy, but well worth the effort."_

Wade chuckles as he retorts, "Yeah. Especially since the lackeys are in La-la Land." War Bird and the others let out a soft laugh, not wanting to take a chance.

Back on the Base, War Bird sees a screw gun on a nearby crate and checks it. "Good. Full charge. Let's get screwy." That elicits another soft laugh from everyone. She then puts the tip of the screw tip against the screw, reverses the direction and pulls the trigger.

"It's coming out. This will definitely save time than by hand. How's it looking out there so far, guys?"

"_Street Hawk and Ninja, all quiet over here."_

"_Sand Hawk, all quiet over here."_

"_Hard Hawk, all quiet over here."_

At the north side of the fence, behind his visor, Ninja smirks and says, "Lovely night out it is, too. Full moon, guns and vehicles. Life certainly doesn't get much better than this."

Street Hawk nods at his colleague and says, "Got that right, buddy. Just wish we could have brought the kids with us though."

"You and me both, man. We could have a lovely barbecue out here."

At her position, Sand is feeling anxious as she asks, "Street?"

"_Yeah, Sand?"_

"Would it be secure enough to call the 'rents tonight? Just wanna be sure the babies are sleeping soundly."

"_I have no doubt they are honey. I'd like to be sure as well myself."_

At his position, Street Hawk checks the time in the visor and shakes his head. "But, this late at night, your parents will probably think you're calling to tell them about our sordid sex life."

Back at hers, Sand checks the time in the visor as well and scowls behind her visor. "Ugh. Hadn't thought of that. Although, that does sound like a deliciously naughty idea. Just like you are."

"_Sand!"_ Sand Hawk can't help but giggle softly as she gazes lovingly over at her husband and blows him a kiss over the air.

In his helmet, Street hears Sand say, _"I would love to wrap you up inside me while I'm in my LBD. I'd have you pump me senseless, all through the night."_

In the trailer, War Bird is starting to breathe heavily and pant as she asks, "Guys, can we concentrate a little bit here, please? Your dirty talk is making me horny as hell and I'm the one in a trailer. If you keep that up, I might just use one of these bullets in a manner not consistent with it's recommended or intended usage."

On Sky Base, Norman comes up and says, "War Bird's right. Save it for later, you two. Preferably after this whole mess is resolved."

"_Street Hawk, roger."_

"_Sand Hawk, roger."_

Back on the Base, a relieved War Bird resumes working. A minute later, she says, "There, I got the cover off. Okay, the contents are smaller cases. Looks to be about ten per crate. I'm pulling one out now. Okay, it's out and I'm opening it."

When she sees the contents, she adds, "The contents are jars. Looks like it's twenty per case. Much like the one I saw when I first entered. I think this is what we came looking for. How many should I bring out?" As an afterthought, she says, "We better think of a way to keep these bullets from hitting the streets. It'd be a total nightmare if crooks got their hands on this shit. For everyone."

Back on Sky Base, Norman replies, "One crate should be sufficient, War Bird. Blow the ammunition with the formula and we'll have a lovely fireworks display."

"_Roger that, Base. It's a good thing these cases are small enough to carry by hand."_

"Be careful, War Bird."

"_Roger. Once I get the case loaded up, I'll bring in a satchel charge and set the fuse for ten minutes. It'll give us plenty of time to clear the area and watch the damn biggest fireworks display in history."_

Back on the Base, War Bird then exits the trailer, first putting down the crate onto the trailer's floor and gingerly placing herself down onto the ground. Once she gets to the helo, she puts the crate down on the ground before she opens the cockpit door to lower the right rear door. After she puts the crate into the helo, she reaches into a compartment beneath the seat and pulls out a massive shape.

Behind her visor, she smirks evilly and says, "Special delivery from Team Hawk to Loser Assholes 'R' Us. Sign here please." Gently walking back to the trailer, she sets the timer and throws it into the trailer, running full tilt away from it, laughing like a lunatic.

"Thank you for signing and enjoy your package, you psycho loser sons of bitches!" Getting back into the pilot's seat, War Bird closes both doors as she lifts off of the ground.

On Sky Base, Norman and Wade hear, _"Package is delivered. Let's get the hell out of Dodge."_

At his position, Street Hawk nods and says, "Roger, War Bird. Okay guys, you heard what she said. Let's get clear of the blast zone." He and Ninja rev the motors on the powerful cycles and speed away from the scene as Sand and Hard Hawk do the same with their engines, kicking up dust trails with their spinning drive wheels.

As War Bird exits the compound, she starts feeling an immense swelling of pride. Joyous and justifiable pride. 'Now the odds are considerably even. Especially if we have the opportunity to go up against Goliath.' She then sees the vehicles 15,000 feet away from the fence and stopped. Figuring it'd be the safe distance, she touches down. Little does she know how prudent it would be for her to touch down.

Once on the ground, she cuts the helo's twin Lycoming turbines. As the rotors stop turning, she exits the cockpit and removes her helmet when she gets to the others, sitting casually on the ground.

"What's going on?"

Street Hawk turns and replies, "Not much, War. Looks like someone decided to come to the fireworks display too."

"Oh?" Her curiosity peaked, War Bird puts her helmet back on and activates the zoom. "Simone, huh. Perfect timing." She can't help but snicker as she watches the woman scream at the sleeping lackeys. Surprisingly enough, her bellows manage to reach the team's ears.

"WAKE UP, YOU INCOMPETENT, LAZY MORONS!"

Barely audible, War Bird says, "Chill out, ya loser bitch. It's not their fault they're asleep." She then nods when Simone lifts a dart out of one of the men's chests. "Now you know. Stick around, though. You're so in for a treat. A very deadly treat." Very soon, she lets loose of a dark-natured chuckle. With the others right behind her.

Inside the compound, Simone is deeply upset. Not only at the time of night, but also that she found all the Guards deep asleep. She got to be even more upset when she saw that they all had darts in their chests. But what really gets her steamed is the fact that the trailer's door is open. But, she had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was there to get a jar of the MBS formula and she would gain her objective.

She walks over to the trailer's rear and lifts herself up in there. Upon seeing a jar, she greedily grabs it up and puts it into her handbag. Deciding she wants to get some more, she starts looking to see about grabbing the extras. She then sees an unusual mass lying on the floor of the trailer and walks over to it. Bending over, she's able to see it's in the form of a package and turns it over. Her face turns to one of horror when she sees a countdown timer.

"OH SHIT!" Simone screams as she jumps out of the trailer and runs back to her borrowed car, courtesy of an unsuspecting Garthe's garage. Starting the engine, she's able to exit the compound, barely in time, before she feels the biggest shockwave from the blast. Along with hearing the car being pelted and damaged by the rounds and debris from the trailer.

When she hears bullets hitting the car's body, she ducks herself down and scrunches herself inward to avoid getting punctured. She suffers some minor nicks as the fireworks go on, only for it to end slowly.

On the hill away from the Base, the team is gathered together as they watch the trailer detonate and the car that Simone is driving escape barely intact. War Bird groans as she watches the blue Mercedes-Benz get pelted by debris from the trailer, along with getting peppered by rounds cooking off in the blaze. One the fireworks are over with, they all see the car's body is torn to pieces.

"A beautiful car, getting killed like that. Where did we go wrong?" War Bird then snaps her fingers and adds, "It wasn't us. It was all her fault. She was the one that allowed that car to get all fucked up. We just contributed to the show." The others nod and laugh their agreement as they head back to their vehicles after the fireworks had ended.

Sand Hawk lifts her visor and smirks, saying, "It may have been too late for the fireworks, but it was still a blast." They all share another laugh as they mount back up and power the vehicles back up.

Back on the Base, Simone exits the heavily-damaged Benz and groans when she sees the devastation. "Oh, man. Garthe's gonna kill me when he notices his Benz is gone. No, no, no. He'll kick me in my ass before he kills me. Kicking me in my ass for taking the Benz. Killing me for getting it badly damaged."

Next thing she knows, she hears engines and figures it's a group of people out for a good time. When she turns around, she sees a profile of an armed helicopter rise up off the ground and head away, with four dust trails kicking up after it. The faint moonlight reveals machine guns on the roofs of two of the vehicles.

It only takes her seconds to put it all together. "FUCKING TEAM HAWK!" She then sighs as she gets back into the Benz to see if it'll even run. The engine cranks, but doesn't catch. "All right. Enough of this bullshit." Gruffly exiting the car, she begins walking, muttering dark thoughts with each step. 'It's a long walk to the mansion. I should be there in about three hours at this pace.'

As a side effect of her walk, she learns that her mind would get to be even more poisonous with every hostile step during her pondering. "Once I put the MBS on my Derringer rounds, I'd be unstoppable. But, I'd have to reload quickly so the others don't get a chance at me. Once they're all dead, I can concentrate my efforts on finding Sousuke Sagara, Mithril and that traitorous bitch Transom."

The next day, she arrives at the mansion. The long walk had taken her much longer than she had expected. So it was no surprise for her to see Garthe's face turn livid as he was listening on the phone.

"ALL OF IT? ALL GONE? DESTROYED? HOW?"

"_No idea at all, Mr. Knight. All of us have throbbing headaches. The last thing we remember is getting posted on the perimeter. After that, nothing. When we woke up, first thing we noticed was a destroyed Mercedes-Benz. Your Mercedes-Benz. Along with a woman's footprints."_

"You better start remembering or I will show you what a throbbing headache looks like. Starting with a bullet in your skull." Slamming the phone down, Garthe snarls as he looks over at Simone. "What happened to my Mercedes, Simone? Don't even try denying it. You look like you went into a minefield and came out relatively unscathed."

Simone sees the look in his eyes and nods after looking down to examine herself. When she sees the graze wounds, she scowls and replies, "It got all fucked up, Garthe. It was Team Hawk. Somehow, they found the storage facility and destroyed the trailer. With the ammo we had and the formula inside it. In short, they left us a big 'Fuck you' with the explosion. Quite frankly, I'm surprised I even survived."

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I figured if I could coat my Derringer bullet tips in the MBS formula, I could kill Team Hawk if I had the chance."

"We have a jar and ammunition here already." Calming down slightly, Garthe asks, "Were you able to get any of the jars?"

"Yeah. Just this one in my handbag."

"All right. I have a small supply here and know the formula by heart, so we can make more when we have to. But, for now, what you have in your handbag will have to be conserved for your own usage. We'll only use what we have for our weapons. The others can fend for themselves."

Suddenly, Garthe smiles, adding, "It's a good thing you went out there, Simone. If you hadn't, we would not have had the chance to salvage anything. How did you know it was Team Hawk?"

"I saw the profile of the War Bird helicopter. But, they're out of their Jurisdiction though."

Thoughtfully, he retorts, "Somehow, I don't think a little thing like Jurisdictional conflicts would bother them. In some ways, they're like Mithril." Curious, he asks, "Just how did the blast happen anyway?"

Simone scoffs and replies, "A package with a fucking timer. I think it had about a minute remaining before the whole thing went KABOOM. End result was the Benz getting killed by the fragments from the trailer and ammunition."

"Sounds like a satchel charge. Make no mistake about it, Simone. Team Hawk is proving to be very formidable. Very much like my 'brother' back in the day."

Simone arches an eyebrow as she remarks, "Sounds like you admire them in a way."

"Oh, I do indeed. They present a challenge. One I would enjoy greatly in conquering."

Inside the hangar at LAX, Bonnie rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she wakes up in the pilot's seat of War Bird. Opening the cockpit door, she steps out onto the hangar floor and looks at her sleeping comrades. Kim and Ron snuggled together in Sand Hawk, Jessica sleeping on a cot beside Hard Hawk while Hirotaka is standing upright. Seemingly on Guard.

Bonnie walks toward her husband, intent on giving him a good morning kiss. Instead, she finds that he had fallen asleep, standing up, with his eyes wide open. Giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush, Bonnie faces him, unzips her armored flight suit, takes one of Hirotaka's hands and presses it to one of her breasts. The reaction she gets is instant. Hirotaka blinks and smiles upon seeing his wife, with his right hand on her left breast.

"I'd say that's a good wake-up call for you, Hirotaka."

"It is, Bonnie-kun. What time is it?"

Bonnie checks her watch and scowls. "It's 10:00 am. Good thing these watches are multi-timezone capable."

"Indeed." He then gives her a passionate Frencher as he caresses her breast, eliciting a soft moan from the tanned and blue-eyed brunette. When they break away from the kiss, Hirotaka lifts off his hand and allows Bonnie to zip up. "Now that's the best way to fully wake up, honey."

Bonnie nods right back and gently strokes his cheek, saying, "I look forward to more mornings where we can do that. At home, in our cozy bed together." Seductively, she adds, "With more children on the way."

Hirotaka grins as he asks, "Thinking about adding on already?"

"Oh yeah. But, let's just wait until the Sho-Da-Kah is completely shut down. Like K said, she'd missed too much field work as it was. It was the same way with me and I only had one pregnancy so far. Kim's had two, both with triplets, and I still wonder how she didn't pull her hair out from boredom."

"I usually had a lot on my mind, Bonnie." The now-slender redhead grins as the equally-slim brunette jumps slightly. "Oh course, there were times I'd want to. But then I'd look into the faces of the first set and smile, knowing they'd be elder siblings soon. Before they came along, I'd look at Ron and smile, knowing he'd make a wonderful Father."

"Kim, you spooked me. I guess you're fully back now."

"Well, I had a little help from Ron, but yeah." Bonnie nods in agreement as the redhead gazes lovingly at the blond male that had been by her side for most of their lives. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever..."

"Don't even go there, K. Yes, you both had some close calls. But Ron got through them okay. As did you. Chances are, you'll come across a lot more. But never give up the faith in each other." Next thing they know, Ron stirs slightly before going back into deep sleep. "Damn. He can sleep through just about anything. Can't he?"

"What can I say? We had a very busy and interesting night." Bonnie and Hirotaka both chuckle as the redhead returns to her husband.

Bonnie chortles as she says, "To say the least."

Hirotaka nods in agreement as he kisses Bonnie again. Electing to hold her in his arms, he does so until he hears two engines. One, he had never heard before and the other one a turbine engine. Very soon, they both see a vintage Mustang and KITT pull up to the hangar. Much to their surprise, they see Sandy behind the Mustang's wheel with Altobelli in the passenger seat.

"Hey guys." Sandy smiles as she steps out of the Mustang and walks over to the passenger door. "Nice to see you again."

"Sandy, you just saw us last month. Then again, you couldn't let the others know who we were. So, on that note, likewise." Bonnie and Hirotaka both turn at Ron's voice and see him walking toward them. "How's it going, Commissioner?"

"It's going fine, Ron. In any case, we came for two reasons. One, to debrief you all on your actions last night. Two, so Sandy can do something symbolic." Altobelli then grins and adds, "Mostly for the debriefing."

"Step on in, Commish, and we'll tell all. Bonnie'll have to do most of the briefing as she was the one inside the compound."

"Oh sure. Give me the fun shit, Ron." Bonnie can't help but smile as she softly ruffles Ron's hair. She then asks, "Where's Rufus at? I haven't seen him lately."

"He's back over in Sand Hawk, sleeping. Kim's watching him. Seems he had a busy night." At Altobelli's incredulous eyebrow, Ron adds, "It seems he'd been raiding the cheese supply in Sky Base while we were out. By the time we got back, there was no cheese left. When he's awake, no cheese is ever safe." He then smirks and asks, "How was the trip back, KITT?"

"**Uneventful, Mr. Stoppable. But otherwise, not unpleasant."** Next thing they know, a black semi rolls up with a knight insignia on the side. **"Michael, Devon and RC3 are here."**

"Thanks buddy." Michael exits the Trans Am and goes to the passenger door to help a coverall-clad Bonnie Barstow out of the car. "Why don't you guys follow us? We can have our briefing in there. Undoubtedly, you're all quite hungry." Nodding, Ron proceeds to head to Sky Base and the cot while BR goes to get Kim.

"Time for debrief, K."

"Okay, Bonnie. Think I should leave Rufus here?"

"Nah. He's part of us, even though he's a cheese addict." Kim nods and chuckles in agreement as she gingerly lifts the sleeping naked mole rat off of the buggy's dashboard and carries him in her hands. "It's kinda funny in a way."

"What's that?"

"Let's see. You agreed to watch Rufus for Ron since he knew you were a good babysitter. I think you were prepping yourself for Motherhood without even knowing it, K." At Kim's dropped jaw, Bonnie goes on.

"I mean, let's look at the facts, Kim. You're great with kids, even those you didn't give birth to. You love animals, even those that sneak cheese." Kim chuckles in agreement with Bonnie as they head for the briefing site.

"You might be onto something, Bonnie. Then again, a lot of babysitters often start out the way I did."

Incredulously, Bonnie asks, "Their own website, saying they can do anything? Nah, it doesn't add up, K. That was so entirely you." Bonnie then laughs softly as she runs her fingers along Rufus' sleeping form. "I gotta admit, though, it's a pretty unusual name. Of all the names to give a naked mole rat, why Rufus?"

"Ron had an imaginary friend named Rufus. Found that out when we first met." Looking down at the sleeping rodent, Kim smirks and says, "I guess Ron brought Rufus to actual life in a way. So he'd never be alone." When they reach the briefing site, Kim looks up and says, "Whoa."

Bonnie looks up and adds, "So double whoa." The briefing site has stainless-steel walls with technical diagrams spread apart. At the front is a small table and a massive computer bank. Along with the other members of the team and two people neither had seen before. One of them looks up and smiles toward them.

"Hello, ladies. I'm Devon Miles. Welcome to FLAG's Mobile Unit. This is our driver and associate, Reginald Cornelius the 3rd."

"Hello ladies. Y'all can just call me RC3."

"Hello, Mr. Miles, RC3. I'm Bonnie Rockwaller and this is Kim Possible-Stoppable. I trust you met her husband already."

"I have indeed, Ms. Rockwaller, along with your husband. Needless to say, they are interesting characters." He then sees Rufus and says, "Naked mole rat. Mr. Stoppable's pet, I take it."

Kim nods in reply as she strokes Rufus' back. "Yeah. His Father has very bad allergies. Any kind of covering on an animal would set them off. So, Ron got himself a naked mole rat and named him Rufus."

"That explains a few things. Well, shall we get to the matter at hand?"


	8. Preparation and Goliath's Rebellion

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Preparation and Goliath's Rebellion

As BR briefs everyone what she had seen inside the trailer, with the aid of the video from BR's helmet-cam, BB works on preparing KITT's engine bay for a component she had hoped never to have to use again. Ever. KITT picks up on this and elects to use a different tactic.

"**Bonnie."**

"Yeah, KITT."

"**I understand your hesitation to install the laser-power pack in my engine bay. It may not be a pleasant task, but one that should be undertaken nonetheless."**

"KITT, just like the first time, though, you'll only be limited to two shots. Any more could seriously deplete your power supply."

"**I still have to try, Bonnie. After all, it's a case of unfinished business between KARR and myself."**

"KITT, if you fire more than two shots and run down your power supply, you'll be vulnerable to attacks from KARR in Goliath's body. His molecular bonded shell against yours would be tantamount to suicide on your part."

"Not exactly, Dr. Barstow." BB turns at the voice and sees Jessica. "We were able to get a potential edge last night. Or at least Bonnie was."

"What kind of edge, Jessica?"

"A crate of the MBS formula."

BB slams her fist into the palm of her hand and says, "Of course. The only way to make you guys equal to Goliath's strength is to cover your bullets with the MBS. At the rate your weapons fire, you'd breach Goliath's hull in seconds. But, there's always the chance the rounds would fly right through there."

"I was thinking the same thing. We need an open area to shoot Goliath in. Somewhere we can make the most of our vehicle's abilities. Somewhere there are no people living nearby to get hurt by accident. But where?"

Ron then says, "I have an idea for a spot that's out of the way. But, we'll only use the rounds as a backup plan in case the first one doesn't work. Courtesy of my late predecessor and Norman's files regarding his cases."

BB nods in agreement, saying, "All right. I'll finish the installation while you guys hammer out the details." At that, she returns to KITT's engine bay, whistling a dirge through her lips. Once she's done, she snickers and says, "KARR won't know what hit him."

Meanwhile, Norman and the others are working on their plan to lure Goliath away from Garthe and Simone. The session soon takes a bizarre twist when Ron gets a maniacal look in his eyes.

"Mr. Miles, you said that KARR's circuitry is capable of tracing communications, right? Much like KITT is, I take it."

"Yes on both counts, Mr. Stoppable. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Let's see if you can follow me around the room then. Commissioner?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What exactly did they do to your comms?"

"They jammed them. Once I heard that synthesized voice, I knew it was going to be trouble."

"That's putting it mildly." Michael glances over at Ron and asks, "What's the big idea, Ron?" To his surprise, Ron waves him off as he asks Altobelli about what KARR had said.

"He said no one could help me. Not even Team Hawk." Suddenly, his eyes bolt open in shocked realization. "My word. He's plotting an ambush of some kind."

"Yeah. That's my hunch. Only he'll be the one to get ambushed. Michael, here's my big idea. You and KITT go to 910 Prospect Road and get Goliath's attention, telling him you have something he wants. That should be enough to get his attention. Then you drive like hell away from the gate, if it has a gate, and if Goliath starts chasing, speed ahead onto a cut-off road, leading toward the Andreas Gorge area, where you can shoot him with the laser at your leisure. If it doesn't work, call us and get out of there. That's where the new site will come into play. We'll be down the the road, along the turn-off, away from the mansion. Once the call's made, that operative will drive out and lure him in a very unique style. It may take all vehicles to do it, so we'll be parked in increments."

Intrigued, Michael leans forward and asks, "When do you want to attack?"

"It depends on how long it'll take us to coat our rounds with the MBS formula. Along with how much. Mr. Miles, just how would Garthe apply the stuff?"

"To achieve full potential usage, he'd most likely coat only the tips. If any was to get on the casing, you'd look forward to an impressive explosion. Much like the one last night, I'm sure." At everyone's laughter, he lightly joins in until they all calm down.

"Since your weaponry uses powerful ammunition and the tips are long enough, you can dip small groups of them into the jars. Thinking of, I'd like to see the case you managed to extract, Ms. Rockwaller."

"Coming right up, Mr. Miles." In five minutes, BR returns with the case and gently puts it down. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Devon lifts the lid on the case, pulls out a small plastic jar and removes the lid. Inside is a black jell-like substance. "It's the same color as the MBS formula. But I feel it should be tested, just to be sure." He then hands the jar to Michael and asks, "Could you have KITT analyze this please?"

"Right away, Devon." Two minutes later, they get KITT's findings.

"**The chemical composition is consistent with that of my molecular bonded shell. In essence, this is the gelatin base for it."**

Devon clasps his hands together and says, "Very good, KITT. Well, shall we proceed?"

"Agreed. Jessica, go to Hard Hawk and bring in your ammunition, if you please. Then we'll dip the tips. The same with the other vehicles."

"Coming right up, Norman." At that, the team leaves the trailer and heads for the hangar. Five minutes later, they all return, the ammunition in hand. "Here it is."

"Great." Devon takes a look at the ammunition and chuckles nervously. "I thought your weaponry would have been at least 5.56mm or even 7.62. But I never imagined it'd be 20mm or .50 caliber."

"The guns on Sand Hawk, Hard Hawk and War Bird are 20mm electric cannons. Street Hawk and Ninja's guns are in fact .50 caliber machine guns."

".50 calibers, Mr. Tuttle? How can that be? It'd be impossible to even pull it off."

"It's a technical thing, Mr. Miles." Truth be told, Norman didn't even want them to know how the work had been done. Not that he didn't trust the people in the past, it was more like he felt they didn't trust him.

Just about through all his life, he had faced ridicule due to his ideas and knowledge. That's what led him to be wary of meeting with other people. When he graduated from College, he met with Director Kirby and went to work for the Justice Department. It was then that he realized his true purpose. Construction of the ultimate Law Enforcement vehicle. Little did he realize where it would take him.

Next thing Norman knows, Kim is shaking him, a worried look on her face. "You okay, Norman? You kinda zoned out on us."

"Yeah, I'm okay, Kim. Thanks."

"All right. But, if you zone out again, I'll have Ron shout in your ear." In the background, BB is softly snickering while she works on KITT. Once the planning is over, they proceed to coat the bullets with the formula, convinced they have the right item. Ron and Hirotaka even decide to put some of the formula onto a magazine load of 9mm parabellum FMJs for their Glock 17Cs.

Three hours later, they all whistle at the finished product. Black-tipped ammunition and brass casings, all linked to their respective calibers or in their proper magazines. Kim looks over at Ron and grins. "It may be a little much, but now we've got some real power."

"Agreed, KP."

Devon kinks his eyebrow and asks, "If she's your wife, why did you call her KP just now?"

Ron grins proudly as he pulls KP into his side as he replies, "We may be married, but she'll always be my KP."

Kim nods and takes over. "Besides, we had been best friends for so long, it's highly unlikely he'd stop calling that. Besides, I love it. It's his nickname for me. Ever since we were kids."

With that, the group carries their ammunition stocks out to their vehicles and load them up. Ron and Hirotaka both slap the MBS mags into their Glocks, not priming them for safety purposes. Meanwhile, Norman and Altobelli head out while Sandy gets a visitor at the Mustang.

"Ms. McCoy?"

"Yes."

"I'm with S.W.A.T. My boss thinks you can use this."

Two hours later, at the mansion, the KARR-enhanced Goliath is getting impatient with the wait. Ever since learning about the destruction of the trailer late the previous night from Simone and Garthe, the truck has been wanting some action of it's own. As it analyzes it's options, it soon receives a transmission.

"_Oh Goliath. Guess who it is, KARR."_

"**KITT. And Michael Knight is with you, I assume."**

"_Indeed he is, KARR. We need to finish some unfinished business. Interested?"_

"**You read my mind, my automotive brother. Where are you?"**

"_We're right outside, KARR. Come get me if you can. Unless you're scared of me."_

Goliath's turbine engine starts and surges angrily as KARR retorts, **"I fear no one. Not even you, KITT. You've always been inferior to me. Even if you did win those last two times. This time, you'll be truly inferior to me. As I am far bigger than you are."**

"_Yeah and I say you're just blowing smoke, KARR. Quite frankly, you need to have your exhaust checked out."_

Inside the mansion, Garthe and Simone are working on their ammunition when they hear Goliath's turbine engine start and surge. They both look at each other, jolt up from their respective seats and see Goliath leaving the property. Garthe heads for the manor's radio and stabs down on the button.

"Goliath, what are you doing? Get back here, immediately."

"**Negative, Mr. Knight. KITT is here and he has just insulted my honor."**

"Goliath, you are not ready yet. You're not armed with the modified rockets yet."

"**I do not need such foolish devices. My massive size will be sufficient to protect me from harm at all times."**

Simone snarls and leans into the microphone, saying, "It could be a trap for all you know, Goliath. Get your mechanical ass back here right now!"

"**Negative, Ms. Prevera. KITT needs his mechanical ass handed to him. I intend to do such that."** With that, Goliath ends communication.

Simone drops her jaw and looks over at a seething Garthe. "He was just suckered, wasn't he?"

"It would appear that way, Simone. We must hurry if we want to finish these rounds." Suddenly, they both hear a helicopter fly overhead and Simone goes to Corrido's gun cabinet. Suddenly, there's a big explosion, knocking them both across the room. Coughing heavily from the smoke, Simone makes her way back to the table, grabs her Derringer and a handful of bullets. Garthe groans from his position, prone on the floor.

As she leaves, Simone thinks, 'Sorry Garthe. But it's everyone for themselves.'


	9. Garthe's Last Stand and Goliath's Doom

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Garthe's Last Stand and Goliath's Doom

In the air above 910 Prospect Road, War Bird is hovering silently as it observes KITT pull up to the front gate and proceeds to taunt Goliath. Next thing she knows, Goliath slams through the front gate and KITT takes off running. Laughing out of pure meanness, War Bird calls in.

"The Giant has left the castle. Shall I knock on the door or wall?"

"_Make it the wall, War Bird. We're in position and waiting in increments along the roadway."_

"Copy that, Street Hawk. You guys be careful out there."

With a nearly flawless Australian accent, Street Hawk replies, _"No worries. It'll be a picnic with a big-ass honking ant."_

"All right, 'Crocodile' Hawk." She can't help but laugh at her friend's antics. "If you need help, make a phone call." She then sighs and says, "Same goes for the rest of you all."

"_Roger that, War Bird." _ The others return Street Hawk's sentiment and cut transmission, finding it likely that Goliath would pick up on them.

Returning her attention to the mansion, War Bird selects a target and fires a missile, designed only for smoking criminals out. Within two minutes, she sees Simone's form stagger out and grins, toggling the P.A. switch.

"FREEZE IT RIGHT THERE, PREVERA! PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD! NOW, YOU LOSER BITCH!"

Simone looks up toward the voice and scowls. Without checking her rounds, she slips them into the Derringer's breach and aims at the helo, a psychotic smile on her face. Next thing she knows, she's getting sprayed by tiny pieces of concrete, chopped by the recently improved rounds.

Simone puts it together and starts shaking before screaming, "You, you have the formula! FUCKING TEAM HAWK!" That only gets her more gunfire. Wanting to get away from the seemingly deranged helo pilot, she runs toward the garage and sees one of the fastest cars on the planet. A Detomosa Pantera, black in color.

'Just what I need. There's no way a helo like that can catch up to or keep up with me.' Looking at the rack of keys, she finds the Pantera's keys and gets into the car. Once she starts the engine, she leaves the garage and grounds in a hurry, not noticing a squad of Police cars coming from the opposite direction, heading for the mansion, with a yellow and black Mustang leading the way.

Inside the Mustang, Sandy sees the Pantera speed away and scowls upon looking at the car's speedometer. 'Damn. The Pantera's top speed is higher than this car's is. I hope Norman can get the Commissioner's car fixed in time.' Looking up in the sky, she sees War Bird hovering over the site.

Picking up her walkie-talkie, she says, "War Bird, this is News Lady. What's the word?"

"_Unable to determine at this time. I've got a lot of smoke coming out. Prevera got away, heading south. What's your position so I can go after that loser bitch?"_

"Just now arriving, War Bird. Have a squad of Officers ready to arrest all within the compound."

"_Copy that, News Lady. Heading out now. Keep in touch." _With that, War Bird, firing it's thrusters, takes off for the horizon, in Simone's direction.

"Good luck, War Bird." Sandy then looks forward and says, "Okay guys, this is my last day. Let's make it a good one."

"_Charlie 12, 10-4. Don't worry, ma'am. The Prof is not going to lose you. Not today."_

"_Bravo 20, same thing."_ Much to her joy, all twenty Police cruisers acknowledge they'll do all they can to keep her safe.

Inside the mansion, Garthe regains consciousness, only to find he's been blinded from the smoke. Sweeping his arms around, he begins trying to find the table his ammunition is at. When he gets there, he checks a tip of one and finds it's not coated. Grinning maliciously, he proceeds to dip the round into the formula. However, due to his being blind, he doesn't see that the round he's dipping is already to the brass casing and going further. His blindness also makes him acutely aware of the company he's about to receive.

At that, he silently vows to take down as many Police Officers as he can. "They will not take me alive. Better to die and taking Police Officers down with me than going back to Prison." Gingerly pulling the bullet out, he allows it five minutes to dry.

Back outside, Sandy puts the Mustang in park and steps out, heading for the car's trunk. When she gets there, she opens it, revealing a tactical S.W.A.T. vest, on loan to her from the LAPD's S.W.A.T. Team. As she puts it on, she remembers what Dr. Barstow had told her it did to Sand Hawk's armor plating.

Turning to the Officers, she says, "All right guys, if he aims at you, shoot to kill. If he's not armed, just keep him in your sights. Make no mistake. This guy will kill you if he gets the chance." At that, all the Officers with her bring up AR-15s and prime them.

Back inside the mansion, Garthe feels the bullet's tip and grins at it being dry. Smiling evilly as he removes the crook of his cane and puts the heavily-coated round into the cane's breach, he wonders what it would look like for a Police Officer to die from the new ammunition. As he puts the crook back onto his cane, the blindness goes away and he smiles even more evilly as he grabs some more prepared rounds, intent on making his last stand.

With a gentlemanly air, he strides onward, having put the rounds into a specially-prepared pocket designed for his cane's ammunition. When he gets to the door, he smiles when he sees the Officers ducking behind their doors, AR-15s at the ready. With them is an unarmed woman with greying blond hair and wearing a black tactical vest.

"Garthe Knight?"

"I am. And you are?"

"Sandy McCoy, LAPD Public Relations. I've been asked personally by Police Commissioner Leo Altobelli to effect your arrest."

"Arrest? On what charge, Ms. McCoy?"

"Unlawful manufacture of ammunition capable of penetrating body armor and armored vehicles. We have a search and seizure warrant, fully authorized as of this morning." He scoffs incredulously as Sandy goes on.

"You're also wanted for escaping from Prison twenty years ago and the abduction of one Dr. Klaus Bergstrom, a laser physicist from Sweden. Come quietly or there will be trouble. For you." What happens next will surprise Sandy and all the Officers with her. Including Garthe.

"I think not!"

At that, Garthe whips up his cane, points it at her and squeezes the crook with his finger. Next thing he knows, the cane explodes, sending fragments of metal and plastic into his face, chest and hands. To him, the pain is horrific. Suddenly, he has Police swarming over him, slinging their arms as they move to render aid to the one that sought to kill them.

Sandy is the first to reach him, shouting, "Get a meat wagon out here, stat! Do what you can for those wounds of his." She then looks down upon his form and grins as she brings up a piece of paper he'd recognized immediately as a warrant. Just as the Medic within the Officers' ranks gets to him.

"Looks like this just ain't your day, bubba. I guess when you woke up this morning, you didn't figure on having gashes all over you by this afternoon. Did you?"

"How? How did my cane explode?"

"Let's find out, shall we." She looks down onto the ground and spots a blown shell with a black tip and partially-black casing. "Looks like you were either in a hurry or weren't even paying attention." With a pen, she picks up the item and puts it into a plastic bag. "See this busted out area here? Well, it seems as if you got some of the MBS formula onto the casing without even knowing it. Very sloppily, too."

Garthe groans pitifully as he says, "Shoot me. Shoot me now."

"Nah, otherwise I wouldn't get to see your butt-ugly mug when your sentence is handed down."

"What makes you so sure the charges against me will stick? For that matter, how did you know about the MBS?"

"Because they will, Garthe. And because she had been informed." Garthe looks up at the gruff British voice and winces when he sees Devon. "You've embarrassed your late Father for the last time, Garthe Knight. Your attack on Commissioner Altobelli, even if there is no evidence, was the final straw. Next to resurrecting Goliath. But, one thing bothers me, Garthe."

In his best contemptuous voice, Garthe asks, "What's that, Mr. Miles?" Remembering a little something in his teeth, he decides to use it.

"How in the world did you survive your unexpected plunge with Goliath?"

"You'll have to guess, Mr. Miles." At that, Garthe clenches his jaw.

Devon's suddenly startled when he sees Garthe's jaws clench and his body begins convulsing. He then smells a familiar scent. A scent of bitter almonds. 'He must have bitten on a cyanide capsule.'

Garthe convulses violently, deep into his death throes. "Devon, he's slipping away." Sandy's panicked voice chirps up just as his hearing starts fading. "I'm losing his pulse. Officer, check..."

Sandy begins pumping furiously on Garthe's chest, trying to get his heart started again, ignoring the foam coming from the corpse's mouth. "Not today, you son of a bitch. You're not dying until you're too old to live behind bars." Checking for a pulse again, she finds none and resumes pumping. Next thing she knows, she feels Devon gently clasp her shoulder.

"You did all you could, Ms. McCoy. It seemed to have been his choice. It's up to God now whether or not Garthe belongs with him."

"But, how did he die?"

"He seemed to have bitten down on a cyanide capsule. But you did everything humanly possible to keep him alive. That's one aspect you cannot afford to lose sight of."

Before Sandy can reply, an unmarked cruiser arrives, it's mirror-lights flashing and a grinning Norman behind the wheel. In the passenger seat is an ecstatic Altobelli. "Good afternoon, everyone. How's it going, Sandy?"

"We got here in time, but Garthe Knight died, sir."

"How?" When Sandy's finished, he nods and says, "You did all you could. How would you like to go after Prevera? Maybe that'll make you feel better."

"Damn right it will." Getting up from the ground, she greets Norman and gets into the rear passenger seat. "What'd you do to this thing, Norman? It's a monster." As she approached the car, she saw a blower, much like the one from 'Mad Max', showing through the hood and racing tires.

"Just a few after-market mods, courtesy of a man with a garage. It seems a mutual friend was owed a favor for the time she saved his garage from going under."

"I'm sure it was no big."

"Indeed. Now, strap on in and hold on tight. We're going all out." Shifting the car into reverse, Norman whips the car around and speeds it to the end of the driveway. "Which way did that psycho bitch go?"

"To the south, Mr. Tuttle."

"Okay. I'll call War Bird for an update. In the meantime, hang on. I'm gonna kick in the nitrous." All three occupants feel the effects of the speed as they are pushed back into the seat and hear the siren scream. "Leo, I think you're gonna like this. War Bird."

"_Here, Base. Go ahead." _Altobelli and Sandy grin at the new hands-free communications capability as Norman nods and goes on.

"Where are you at? Make some noise."

"_I'm twenty miles south of the mansion and keeping up with her. Looks like she's wanting to go to Mexico."_

"Copy that. We're moving at a good clip, so we should be on her in about twenty minutes."

"_Roger that. Should I see how the others are doing with Goliath?"_

"Roger on that. Go to the party."

"_Coolness. It's not every day I go to a party for killing a smart truck. Later."_

At that, communication ends as the Interceptor makes it's way to the border, it's siren still screaming. Much to their relief, the cars on the roadway pull to the side, their drivers having heard the siren and seen the flashing lights.

Meanwhile, Goliath is still chasing after KITT, which is currently in 'Super Pursuit Mode', heading north away from the mansion. **"Michael?"**

"Yeah, KITT?" Shortly, they reach the cut-off road and turn off, heading for Andreas Gorge.

"**Are you sure about Ron's plan to ambush Goliath?"**

"We gotta have faith pal. Just gotta have faith. Ron's never let his crew down before. I don't think he's about to start now. How far away are we from Goliath?"

"**We're about ten miles away from him and he's closing, Michael."**

"Okay. Let's hit the 'EBS' and slow down." At that, Michael activates the Emergency Braking System, bringing the car to a screaming halt. As Michael shuts down both systems, he turns KITT around to maximize his position. Right then and there, KITT picks up Goliath on his scanner.

"**Five miles out and closing, Michael. He's been picking up speed steadily since we hit the EBS."**

"Okay, KITT. Begin targeting. Let's put Goliath and KARR to sleep. Permanently."

"**Right away, Michael."** As the computer begins targeting, it picks up Goliath's profile rapidly approaching. **"One mile out, Michael."**

"Fire when ready, KITT." Next thing he knows, he sees a green beam of light hit the truck's grill, just above KARR's scanner.

"**This is folly, KITT. Why do you hope to accomplish what can't be done?"**

"**You're a massive moving violation, you freak of automotive nature."**

"**I'll show you a freak, KITT."**

"**Not if your circuits are fried, KARR."** At that, KITT fires one more time, this time hitting the windshield.

"Let's get out of here, KITT!"

"**Right away, Michael."** As soon as Michael hits a button marked 'Turbo Boost', the Trans Am leaps over the truck and speeds away. **"It didn't work, Team Hawk. He's all yours." **With that, Michael and KITT head back for 910 Prospect Road to pick up Devon.

"_This is Hard Hawk. I'm just up the road from you and I see it. I'll do what I can until I get to Sand Hawk's position."_ At that, Hard Hawk pulls out onto the roadway and raises it's cannon. In the driver's seat, Hard grins as she activates her communications.

"Hey KARR, or Goliath, which one you are doesn't mean shit to me. Wanna play with me? Then let's play, you mechanical motherfucker!"

"**Identify yourself, immediately."**

"This is Hard Hawk with Team Hawk. And say hello to my little friend." At that, she triggers the cannons, laughing as she sees the bullets penetrate Goliath's hide. "That's right, you fucking behemoth. We've got your number now and your nuts belong to us." She holds the rate of fire, inflicting more damage until the guns run dry. Just as she's getting to Sand Hawk's position. "He's all yours, Sand."

"Thank you, Hard. Okay, ready to play? Think you got game? Then bring it. Just fucking bring it." At that, the dune buggy pulls out as Hard Hawk pulls away, barely able to keep the truck from making contact with her. Immediately, Sand Hawk activates the turbo-charger in the buggy's engine as she turns the guns around, hoping to kill the turbine engine.

"You know something? Your engine sounds like it's having problems. I'm pretty good with machinery at times." She then opens fire on the front of Goliath's cab. Right into the engine. "Oh, darn, I forgot to mention something very critical. I'm usually pretty good with destroying machinery. My darling husband knows just how many blenders I broke, just trying to learn how to cook."

As it chases the dune buggy, the computer thinks, **'This human is insane.'**

Alas, poor Goliath's engine starting showing significant signs of damage. Mostly by shuddering as it tries to run. Just as Sand Hawk's ammunition runs out. "Okay, guys. He's all yours. Try to leave some for War Bird. All right?"

"Street Hawk, roger."

"Ninja, roger." At that, Sand Hawk pulls off the road as Street Hawk and Ninja wait for Goliath to get past them before they start their attack.

Inside the truck's frame, the processor tries finding the best strategy for victory. Only it comes up empty. **'If this keeps up, there'll be nothing left of this body. It was a trap. Why didn't I listen? Damn.'**

Once the truck gets past where Sand Hawk had pulled off, it's attacked from the rear in a continuous stream of fire from the powerful .50 caliber machine guns. Next thing the computer knows, it's being torn to shreds by the devastating rounds, as Garthe made the mistake of putting the processor right where the maintenance crews could reach it. In the back of the cabover's engine bay.

Street Hawk and Ninja both see the truck slow to a halt and pull around it. They then stop at opposite sides of the roadway and dismount the motors. Walking cautiously toward the truck, they both draw their Glocks and chamber an MBS round, intent on shooting the truck if it begins moving again. As they approach the truck's grill, they see an amber light move back and forth, very sluggishly.

"**I cannot believe I was defeated by mere firearms. How?"** Feeling an urge to explain, Street Hawk does so. Once Street Hawk is done with his explanation, KARR chuckles ruefully as he says, **"So this is how my existence ends. By rounds coated in the same stuff that was meant to protect me. Truly ironic, it is. May I take your names with me?"** The two men look at each other, nod and flip up their visors, revealing their faces. **"No names, yet you're willing to show me your faces. Thank..."** The computer trails off as it shuts down, the damage to it's processor having taken it's toll.

Hirotaka bows deeply and says, "You were a worthy opponent, KARR. Along with Goliath. It's only too bad your programming was tragically flawed." Turning toward Ron, he asks, "Should we let War Bird finish the job? There's not much left of it, making what'll happen overkill."

"Yeah, we better. It may be overkill, but some knucklehead will likely find the truck's body and the processor. If they were able to repair it, it would be bad road for everyone on the road. But, just to be sure, let's fire off the MBS rounds we have in our Glocks. It's a good thing we fired off all our .50 caliber MBS rounds."

"Hai." At that, both men fire off all their MBS rounds, change the mags to the regular hollow-points, holster their Glocks, bring down their visors and return to their motors. Once they clear the area, Ninja calls in. "War Bird, the Giant is stopped, but a little extra insurance is needed."

"_Copy that, Ninja darling. I'm locked onto your position and headed inbound. Base, the Commish and Sandy all went after Prevera. They may need some help, guys."_

Street Hawk nods and says, "Roger that, War Bird. Smarty."

"_I heard, guys. Get ready for Hyperthrust. Cleared and counting. Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!"_ As the cycles speed clear of the scene, they catch a faint glimpse of War Bird heading toward the dead truck.

Upon her arrival at the scene, War Bird activates the cannons and aims the helo in a circular flight around the tractor cab. Using her monocular targeting system, she begins firing, hitting the fuel tank first and working her way to the front. Next thing she knows, the MBS rounds have a profound effect on the body and engine. All the damage that the truck had taken earlier was enough for the body to start collapsing onto itself. Pieces of the engine start falling from within the cab's engine bay as the bullets fly.

She then moves toward the passenger side, still maintaining her fire until she gets to the other fuel tank. Right then, the truck begins smoldering and flaming, prompting her to move to the truck's back. Pressing down the trigger one more time, she targets the back of the engine and the frame. The results are spectacular. The truck's frame is cut in half and the cab completely collapses once the front end falls over due to the weight of the engine's remains.

"There. Maybe now you'll stay dead, loser truck." With that, War Bird lifts up on the collective and flies away from the scene before deciding to ensure it stays that way. Once she gets to a safe enough distance, she points the attack helicopter back toward the flaming wreckage and targets it with all her missiles and remaining ammunition. By the time she's done, the truck is completely in tiny pieces and all her MBS rounds are expended.

"That should do it now." With that, War Bird begins it's flight back to LAX and the hangar, her job completed.

At LAX, Bonnie and RC3 are in the Mobile Unit when KITT, Michael and Devon arrive. Once the Trans Am is stopped, Devon only has one thing to say.

"Garthe is no more. It seems he had a cyanide capsule implanted into his teeth. Commissioner Altobelli, Mr. Tuttle and Ms. McCoy are chasing Ms. Prevera and the cycles are heading their way to provide support. All the MBS rounds they had made for their weapons had already been expended and War Bird, along with Hard and Sand Hawk, is on the way back here now."

Ten minutes later, they all hear the helicopter's blades overhead and then the turbine engine change it's pitch for landing. When they all look outside, they see War Bird's on the ground and the engine is shutting down. Once the blades have stopped turning, the pilot's door opens and out steps BR, her barracuda smile in place.

"Mission so accomplished. You won't have any further trouble with KARR or Goliath ever again. My friends, husband and I saw to that. He's in itty-bitty pieces on the road toward Andreas Gorge." In the background, they see Sand and Hard Hawk arrive. "There's two so far."

Devon nods and says, "Thank you for your assistance, Ms. Rockwaller."

"As a former teen heroine I know says, 'No big'."

"On the contrary, it's quite big. Thanks to your actions, along with your cohorts, whatever Garthe had planned will likely never happen." Michael, RC3 and BB all nod in agreement.

BR sighs and says, "Okay. But, I think it'll be best if we keep an eye on things together. With your offices and our office, along with GJ, we just might have a chance." Devon nods in agreement and smiles.

Michael then comes up and says, "I may not have known Wilton Knight for very long, but he was mostly right about a lot of things. One of them was, 'One man can make a difference'. It may have been true then, but not now. These days, things have gotten very violent, with a new breed of outlaw. These days, a team is required."

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Knight. Of course, in some cases, one man can make a difference. I speak from past experience how one man made a difference in my life. That man inspired me to better myself. His name is Ron Stoppable. Don't let his name fool you, either. He's anything but that. Anyone that says otherwise gets a knuckle massage." At that, she slams a gloved fist into her gloved palm and her barracuda smile intensifies.

RC3 has only one reaction. "Okay. That's a little too freaky for me."


	10. Catching Up and Simone's End

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Catching Up and Simone's End

On the road, heading south away from the manor, Simone laughs as she pours on the speed. Earlier, she was scowling when she saw the War Bird keeping pace with her until it had flown off, seemingly leaving her be. She had never been so relieved and disappointed at the same time.

'I really wanted to shoot that helo down, too.' Next thing she knows, she hears a siren and looks in her mirror. Her jaw drops when she sees a car with a blower and flashing mirror-lights coming after her. And gaining fast. Shifting to the next gear, she laughs again until she sees the car keeping pace with her.

"What the fuck is that thing? A race car or a Police car?" Next thing she knows, she hears a voice over a speaker from the car.

"**Pull over, Prevera! Now!"** To her surprise, it's Altobelli's voice. **"You break the law in my town, your ass is mine! Pull over! Now!"** Snarling, she brings up her Derringer and fires at the car. To her surprise, it doesn't do much damage to the car. Only a small hole in the fender, with the car running strong still.

"Why didn't it work? They're coated with MBS. Right?" Taking a highly risky chance, she opens the action and removes the second bullet from the chamber. Her reaction is instant. "Dammit. It's a plain ordinary slug. Maybe the others are coated with the MBS." Next thing she knows, she hears a rifle firing and a tire on the Pantera goes flat, causing her to lose control.

Grinning as she lays the AR-15 rifle she had found on the floorboard down, Sandy nods in approval of the shot and blushes at Altobelli's congratulations. She's even more stunned when he turns toward her and smiles proudly.

"If you change your mind, there'll be an open slot for you on the SWAT Team. Just something to keep in mind."

"Thank you, no, Commissioner. Anyone that good could have made that shot." She then smiles and adds, "Thanks, though."

Altobelli nods and replies, "You're welcome. Now, shall we pit her, Norman?"

"Coming right up. Never did this before."

"You kidding me? You're a natural, Norman. You drive like a cop. Probably from having been around Mach so much in the past. You just never had a chance to try it, is all." All in the Interceptor have a good chuckle as Norman tightens his grip on the wheel.

"Yeah, you might have a point there." At that, Norman pits the Pantera, forcing it into the ditch. Once the Interceptor is stopped, they all exit the car and Sandy begins walking toward it. "Sandy, stop. She may be armed still."

Sandy stops, turns back and replies, "I have to do this, Norman. She bad-mouthed the guy I had a crush on twenty years ago. It's payback time." Sandy then stomps toward the Pantera and sees the door open, with Simone leaning out and pointing her Derringer outward.

At that, Sandy runs and launches into a flying kick. Once her foot makes contact with the diminutive gun, it flies out of Simone's hand and Simone screams in pain. Sandy doesn't stop from there. She proceeds to slap the South American woman like she was a cheap bar-girl before punching her.

As she clobbers her, she switches between slapping and punching. In the background, Street Hawk and Ninja arrive, just having come off of Hyperthrust. As they park the cycles, they watch the fight happen, not wanting to get into the middle of a cat-fight.

Simone elects she had enough of the clobbering and punches Sandy in her stomach, knocking the wind out of the blond woman. Even through her gasp, Sandy's able to give Simone a punch to her face, breaking the woman's nose and bringing out first blood.

"That was for dissing Jesse Mach, you _puta_ wench." She then punches Simone in the jaw, saying, "That's for wanting to torture him, even if he had survived that missile." Giving her one more punch, this time in the stomach, she adds, "Monique told me what you said about Ray. Nobody disses my man. Ever." Electing to give her one more punch in the stomach for good measure, she does so, bringing up some bile from Simone's throat and spilling it onto the ground.

Simone, through her heaving, weakly asks, "What was that for?"

"Just for the pure meanness of it." Sandy brings up her fist one more time to finish her off, only to be stopped by a soft voice.

"Don't do it, Sandy. She's not worth it." Sandy turns and sees Ron without his helmet on. "She's a joke. A fucking joke. You made your point on her. You're a cop first and you know your duty. Would Jesse want you to beat her ass to death?"

Sandy considers it before lowering her fist. "No, he wouldn't. But, what if she escapes again? I can't take that chance. Undoubtedly she's seen your face just now."

"So? We have the capability to blank out memories. We'll just blank hers out and brief her on what happened to Garthe." Sure enough, Simone sees Ron's face and laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You're Ron Stoppable, the buffoonish half of Team Hawk. The glorious Sho-Da-Kah was defeated by a mere clumsy and idiotic child? This is too rich! You're putting me on, right? You're just a baby still. Oh, the newscasters will love this. But, they won't believe unless they see your picture. As a corpse!" Simone then begins reaching for her Derringer, an MBS round in hand.

Realizing what she has in mind and not having a clear shot, Ron yells, "Sandy! Delivery seven!" He unholsters his Glock and tosses it to the blond.

Sandy catches it and wheels around to aim at Simone, firing once she gets the woman in her sights. She fires five times. The first goes into Simone's side. Simone screams from the impact as her fingers reach the Derringer. Sandy triggers the Glock again, causing the round to fly right into Simone's kidney. Firing three more times when Simone's chest comes into view, the Derringer in hand, she hits the woman in her lungs and heart. The final shot is what ends the life of Simone Prevera and gives Sandy McCoy her closure.

'For you, Jesse Mach. Rest in peace, my dearest crush.' Suddenly, she feels four hands on her shoulders. Looking back, she sees Ron, Hirotaka, Norman and Altobelli with understanding on their faces.

Remembering Ron's Glock, she smiles and says, "Thanks, Ron. You saved my life and yours at the same time."

"Nah. That was all you, Sandy."

Chuckling as she hands Ron's Glock back to him, she watches him twirl and holster it before she retorts, "No. It was Jesse, within you. That's why I've decided."

"Decided what, Sandy?"

"Since the Mustang belonged to the original Street Hawk, it's fitting the current one be it's owner." She then hands him the car's keys and says, "It's back there at 910 Prospect Road. A pair of Officers are watching over it. Isn't that right, Commissioner?"

Catching on, Altobelli nods and chuckles, saying, "You might want to pick it up when you're in civvies, though. It was the second thing we came to you guys about today."

Sheepishly, Ron grins and says, "I don't know what to say, Sandy."

"Just say thank you and you'll take very good care of it. That's all. No more, no less."

At that, Ron smiles and says, "Thank you, Sandy. I'll take good care of it. When the time comes for me to step down, I'll pass it on the next one to carry the mantle."

Sandy smiles back and says, "I didn't think of that. Take care of yourself, Ron 'Street Hawk' Stoppable."

"Right back at ya, Sandy 'News Lady' McCoy." At Sandy's dropped jaw, Ron shrugs and says, "Heard it over the waves, Sandy. But, aren't you going to miss all this?"

Sandy recovers her jaw and starts laughing giddily. "Yeah, I am. But, it's time for me to move on with my life." Next thing she knows, Ron gives her a quick hug, as does Hirotaka before they head back to the cycles and put their helmets back on. "Where are you guys going to?"

"To see our wives and ask them if they'd like to ride in a bon-diggity Mustang." Ninja nods in agreement with Street Hawk as both men start the engines on the cycles and head on back to the city. As they speed away, the three remaining people can hear Street Hawk call out, "Hi-ho Silver! Away!"

Next thing they know, they're all laughing richly as they get back into Altobelli's Interceptor. Only this time Altobelli is back behind the wheel. When they're all done with the laughter, Norman shows Altobelli how to work the hands-free communications. Using the communications, Altobelli then gives the Coroner a call to let them know to pick up another corpse, twenty-five miles south of the mansion.

Once communication is done, Altobelli turns the car around and heads back to the city. This time, without the nitrous. As he drives, Altobelli turns to Norman and says, "Thanks for helping turn my car into a smoker, Norman."

"Heh, thank the guy that owed Kim the favor. I'm just surprised he used to work on Police cars."

"Well, maybe he'd like to work on them full time. The Department's always looking for good men. Same could be said for good mechanics." Norman and Sandy both nod in agreement as they drive along the roadway.


	11. Sandy's Departure and Returns

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Knight Rider or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Sandy's Departure and Returning Home

The next day, Ron and the others are loading up the attack vehicles on Sky Base. Sure enough, Ron had changed into his usual garb of a red hockey jersey and tan pants while Kim had slipped on her belly shirt and blue capri slacks before picking up the Mustang, which is currently in the hangar with them. Bonnie and Hirotaka would fly ahead with Ninja in the helo while the Sand Hawk dune buggy and Street Hawk cycle would be in Sky Base with Hard Hawk.

Kim and Ron had elected to drive the Mustang to Colorado, already having concocted a cover story to tell their families. Right now, Sky Base's loading doors are closing, just as a pink car with six wheels pulls up. Kim and Ron both see Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward with Sandy, 'Brains' and Parker.

"How's it going, Lady Penelope?"

"It's going just fine, Kimberly. That's an attractive outfit. I'll have to see if I can find it in pink." Next thing they know, her eyebrows kink in amusement as she asks, "Is that a naked mole rat in your pocket or are you happy to have your hand on Kim's side?"

"A little of both, actually." Kim gives him a knuckle nudge, prompting him to kiss her softly. "Actually, a lot of both."

"Ron!" Kim giggles as she blushes a deep red and kisses him right back. "If you're not careful, I'll whip out my LBD with all that smooth talking."

"Promise?" Kim just sighs in exasperation as she passionately kisses her husband again.

"Now you see what I gotta put up with? He's been so good to me, I can't even begin to describe it."

"I'll take your word for it, Kimberly. Ronald."

"Yes, Lady Penelope?"

"I understand you're highly skilled in the kitchen. I was wondering if you'd like to cook Parker and myself a dinner sometime." Ron's eyes bulge out as Kim's jaw drops. "Monique had told me of your culinary talents and got my curiosity peaked. Ms. Rockwaller's sisters even went on and on about how their sister loved your cooking. Even during her mean days."

Kim recovers her jaw and looks toward Ron. "Wow. This is your big chance Ron. Like Mr. Barkin told me that day in the classroom, world-class dining."

Ron nods, grins and bows. "If you so desire it, it'll be done, madam. Just let me know when and where."

"I'll do just that. You'll more than likely hear from us in five months."

"Understood." He extends his hand to Parker and the man grasps it, giving him a firm shake. He then sees Sandy and grins. "You take care of yourself. Okay, Sandy?"

"I will, Ron. You too. Kim, you've got a good man. Never stop loving or worrying about him."

"I know. I always will on both counts." She then wraps Sandy in a sisterly hug and adds, "I hope you killed that bitch good."

"I did. Although, it would have been nice to have seen Joss give her that Texan Pedicure."

Kim and Ron both laugh and nod in agreement as Sandy goes over to the Mustang and runs her fingers along the black-painted hood one more time. In a way, it was the last physical tie to Jesse she had. Needless to say, it would be difficult and painful, but also quite liberating.

"Good-bye, Jesse. I'll try to visit when I can. 'Brains' sent half your trophies to your brother and the other half went into the old Command Center. As a memorial to an exceptional racer and maverick motorcycle cop."

When she's done, tears are flowing from her eyes. Tears of pain and relief mixed together. When she feels Ray's arms around her from behind, she leans back into him and slightly shudders.

"It still hurts, Ray."

"I know, Sandy. All you can do is work through it and survive." He then pecks her lips when she tilts her head back and smiles at him.

"How'd I get to be so lucky?"

"Right guy, right time, right place."

"Hey, you guys leaving already?" They all turn at Michael's voice and see him grinning, along with Bonnie, clad in her usual coveralls. "Devon wanted to see you all before you left. Especially you, Ms. McCoy. Why that is, no idea." Kim looks over at Ron and smiles softly.

"I'll get the others." Turning his attention to Michael, he asks, "Where at?"

"Mobile Unit. It's just right outside the hangar here."

Kim nods and replies, "Okay. We'll get the others and meet you all outside."

At that, Kim and Ron go up into Sky Base while Michael and the others exit the hangar. Three minutes later, the team are all walking out of the hangar until they come across Sandy, frozen in place. The reason? A massive sign saying 'Good-bye, Sandy!'. Right in front of them is Altobelli and Rachel, along with Devon and RC3.

"Did you really think we'd let you leave town without any kind of hoopla, Sandy?" At Altobelli's question, she shakes her head no and he goes on as he nods. "Damn right we wouldn't. Sandy, you'd been through so much and done so much. So, this is for you." With that, Rachel brings up a small case.

"It's just a little something like an achievement award of sorts. Only, this is something more meaningful."

"How do you mean, Rachel?" Sandy was able to recover her speaking capability and goes on. "How meaningful?"Next thing she knows, Rachel puts the case into her hand. When she opens it, her jaw drops. Inside is a badge encased in plastic. "But, I was just Public Relations. I never was a street cop. I was just a reporter until I got hired by the LAPD."

"Remember what Ron said yesterday? About you being a cop first?" At Sandy's nod, Altobelli goes on. "This makes it official. Even though you didn't go through the Academy, you showed the spirit of a cop. In the world today, with the events of the past few days, that's good enough."

That is enough to get a faint smile out of the woman as she wraps Altobelli in a hug, with him returning it. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Now, how about some cake?" That gets a chuckle out of Sandy as he releases her from the hug and pats her shoulder. He then leads her over to a prepared table and sees Rufus eating the cheese.

"That is Camembert cheese, perhaps the most expensive cheese in the world." Devon covers his mouth, trying to cover an amused smile as he goes on. "How am I going to explain the expense of extra cheese to the Board of Directors at the Knight Foundation?" Michael and BB are both in stitches at this point, as are the members of Team Hawk.

Lady Penelope is curious as she walks to the table to examine the naked mole rat. "How can he eat all that?"

"He eats lots of Bueno Nacho." Rufus perks his head up at Ron's voice and scampers over to him. As Ron picks him up, the naked mole rat starts getting drowsy and falls asleep. "He's usually like that after eating large amounts of cheese."

Rachel grins and remarks, "Now I've seen everything."

Sandy begins giggling as Ron puts Rufus into his pocket. "It's not every day you see a cultured naked mole rat. A highly-cultured one at that."

"It's not quite that simple, Sandy." BR smirks, recalling the sight of Rufus eating all kinds of junk food. Even during her mean days. "He'll eat all kinds of stuff, as long as it's covered with cheese. To him, cheese is cheese. No two ways about it."

The rest of the party goes by fairly quickly. Everyone in attendance is able to have some cake while Ron saves a piece for Rufus. The pattern of the cake was simple, yet elegant. An LAPD shield and a newspaper, with the shield super-imposed on the paper. Along with the words, 'We'll Miss You, Sandy!'. The sight was lovely enough for BR to snap a picture of it to preserve it for posterity.

When the party's over, Sandy and 'Brains' head over to FAB1, where Lady Penelope and Parker are already waiting. Once they're all inside, the sleek pink car heads toward the tarmac, switching to it's 'flight mode' as it increases velocity. The jaws of FLAG's human representatives drop while Altobelli and Rachel both shake their heads, chuckling at the sight. Even Team Hawk is in stitches.

"Welcome to our world, where the most interesting things happen all the time, Mr. Knight." Michael turns at Jessica's voice and Devon listens intently. "This wasn't the first time I'd ever seen a flying car, but I saw a talking car and a talking truck within the same week. Just gotta expect the unexpected."

"That's very true, Jessica. I believe we can rest a little easier, knowing that you and your cohorts are out there, fighting the good fight."

Jessica nods and replies, "Thanks, Mr. Miles. I hope we can work together again sometime."

"**I'd like very much for that to happen as well, Miss Mach. You and the rest of Team Hawk are a great group to be associated with."** KITT had started his engine and exited the trailer as they were seeing Sandy and the others off.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, pal." Michael steps over to Ron and smiles, saying, "We may have started on the wrong foot in Middleton, but it worked out for the best."

"Agreed. It was bon-diggity the way the bullets bounced off of KITT."

"**Thank you, Ronald. I must say it was bon-diggity the way we worked together. We made quite a good team."**

Kim nods in agreement as she walks to the Trans Am and gets onto her knees in front of the scanner. "You have a lovely eye, KITT."

"**Likewise on your eyes, Kimberly. Ronald's very lucky to have you and your friends in his life."**

BR smirks and says, "Amen to that." She then walks over to Michael and quietly adds, "You should tell her how you feel. Tell her while you still have the chance. After all, life's short enough as it is."

"How could you tell?"

BR smiles her barracuda smile and replies, "I may smile like a barracuda, but I'm still a woman. I know the signs when a guy's attracted to a female that's attracted to him."

"Bonnie's attracted to me? How do you know that?"

"Just a little girl talk." Michael nods at that and examines BR's smile.

"Why does your smile look like a barracuda's?"

"You can almost see the edges are sharp enough to tear through flesh."

"Remind me not to make you angry." He then smiles and adds, "You have interesting friends, Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Yeah, I certainly do, Mr. Knight. If it hadn't been for Ron chewing me out, I probably won't even be here now."

Michael grins as he gets into KITT and powers up the Trans Am. "See you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Same thing Sandy did." With that, Michael Knight drives away in KITT, leaving the others perplexed. All except four others.

Kim turns to Devon and asks, "Where's he going?"

"To say good-bye to his late wife. She died in his arms just seconds after they had wed. After she was buried, Michael went after the man responsible for her death. The man was aiming to shoot him, for he felt that Michael could identify him."

"I heard about that case. The guy got the Death Penalty, right?"

"Indeed he did, Mr. Tuttle. Within three years of being sentenced, he died in the electric chair. Michael was in attendance, as were Bonnie, Reginald and myself. We were all at his wedding when it happened. In a way, we were all victimized by that man."

BR snorts as she retorts, "Any guy that would kill someone on their wedding day, within seconds no less, is not a man. No, that person is a loser. That loser deserved exactly what he had gotten." When BB gets a look into BR's eyes, she sees a tear come out and realizes what she has to do.

An hour later, Michael and KITT arrive at the cemetery where Stephanie Mason Knight is buried. **"Are you sure about this, Michael? You could do it with Bonnie here. You don't really have to be alone."**

"I'm sure, buddy. Some things can only be done solo. I'm guessing this is one of them." With that, he opens the car's door and steps out. When he reaches his destination, he scoffs at the condition of the grave. "I see their grounds-keeping is not up to par. It's been a long time, Stevie." He brushes away the leaves that had fallen over the years onto her grave and sits down on the ground.

"Took care of another piece of history yesterday. Actually two pieces of history, with a load of help from Team Hawk. Yeah. Somehow, a guy I thought had drowned survived and rebuilt the vehicle he had supposedly died in. Add in a piece of Knight technology and a woman that was crazy as hell and you've got one gigantic mess. Oh, along with armor-piercing ammunition made with the same compounds that comprise KITT's shell."

He allows a minute for it to sink in before he goes on. "Team Hawk went on a 'sneak and peek', with zero body count. Just a lot of sleeping Guards. Along with a destroyed Mercedes-Benz and a burning trailer that was storing the ammunition. They were able to gain a significant edge when it came to dealing with the truck, which was now able to drive itself. Right now, it's in itty-bitty pieces on the road leading to Andreas Gorge. The man died when he bit a cyanide capsule and the woman died when she was shot five times. It seems she had a massive grudge against the original Street Hawk and Team Hawk."

"Michael?" Michael turns around and sees a dress-clad Bonnie Barstow, a concerned look on her face. "Sorry if I startled you." She then gets to beside him and kneels down, saying, "Hi, Stevie." They both feel a slight breeze and Bonnie smiles.

"Bonnie, how'd you get here?" Michael gets a look at her dress and smiles at the coloring of it. "Purple and gold. Very nice."

"Thanks. Altobelli gave me a ride to the gate. I walked in from there. I can wait if you want me to." She starts to get up, but is halted when Michael gently clasps her hand.

"No. In fact, I could probably use some company about now."

"Oh Michael." Next thing either of them know, Bonnie knocks Michael flat onto his back and kisses him. To her surprise and delight, he starts returning the kiss. Suddenly, they remember where they are and quickly get up.

Michael scratches his head and says, "Now that was awkward."

"Very. I better see about making those adjustments to KITT." Without a further word, Bonnie blushes a deep red as she walks over to KITT and gets to work.

Michael runs his fingers through his curly brown hair and looks toward Stevie's headstone. "I'm sorry, Stevie. But, I'm attracted to her. Just like I was attracted to you. She's everything you were. Would it be all right if I was to see her?"

To his surprise, he hears Bonnie call out, "Michael, I need some help from you!"

"Hold that thought, Stevie." Michael moves away from the grave and heads for Bonnie's position. "What's going on, Bon-Bon?"

Trying to hide the blush, Bonnie replies, "The laser-power pack seems to be a bit loose, but not loose enough to remove."

"Okay, let's see what we've got here." When Michael puts his hands into the engine bay, he feels Bonnie's around the power pack. "Okay, on three, we start twisting it out. But, wouldn't this be better done in the Mobile Unit and you in your coveralls?"

"Ordinarily, yes. But I noticed some of the wires are badly damaged. I guess reconnecting the pack to KITT's systems caused the damage without intending to. After all, the power pack hadn't been used since you guys shattered KARR. Even more, KARR stole the one we already had and I had to make a new one. But there was no time."

"Leaving us with the shielding system. And it worked, Bonnie. It saved our lives. If we didn't have you, we'd be dead by now." Blinking, he returns his attention and asks, "Ready?" At Bonnie's nod, he nods right back. "One, two, three." They both pull the pack out of the engine bay and KITT can only say one thing.

"**Ouch. That really smarted."**

"Any systems damage, KITT?"

"**Negative, Bonnie. Aside from the sudden absence, I am capable of operating within acceptable parameters."** As an afterthought, KITT asks, **"Are you both all right?"**

Michael, looking at Bonnie, replies, "We're fine, buddy." With that, he walks back to Stevie's grave, kneels down and says, "Thanks, Stevie." He then gets back up, walks back over to Bonnie and gives her a massive kiss, leaning her up against KITT's hood as he does so.

Bonnie's mind is awash with rampant thoughts. 'I thought he didn't like me! Guess this proves how wrong I can be from time to time.'

When they separate from the kiss, Bonnie smiles softly at Michael and runs her fingers along his brow-line. "I take it you got permission."

"Yeah, I did." He gets up from his position, helping Bonnie up as well, saying, "We should go. Looks like it's going to rain soon."

Looking over at Stevie's headstone, Bonnie nods and replies, "Yeah, it does." In her mind, she says, 'Don't worry, Stevie. I'll take good care of him for you.' When Michael helps her into KITT, she can vaguely see a feminine figure standing in the cemetery. A figure with long blond hair and a soft smile.

As Michael gets into KITT, he sees a figure standing, but is barely visible. "KITT, you picking up anything on your scanner?"

"**Negative, Michael. You and Bonnie are the only living people in the cemetery right now." **Michael and Bonnie both look at each other and smile before Michael starts the car's turbine engine. As the prow faces away from the headstone, KITT thinks, **'We'll be back to see you soon, Stevie.'**

As the Trans Am leaves the cemetery, the spirit of Stephanie Mason Knight appears and softly smiles. _"Go be happy, my love. I've always known it was you. Especially when you called me Stevie."_ At that, her spirit fades away, her ghostly eyes catching the plate marked 'KNIGHT'. _"You've always been my Knight, even when you were Michael Long. I'll be waiting."_

Back at LAX, Bonnie, Norman, Hirotaka and Jessica are getting into the air vehicles, with Ron and Kim standing by the Mustang. As Bonnie gets to War Bird, she glances back over to Kim and Ron, smirking.

"Enjoy your road trip back to Middleton, guys. See you at BN later?"

"You got it going on, Bon-Bon!"

Bonnie softly giggles and says, "You're weird, but you're likable. See you, K."

"See you later, B." Once Bonnie had closed the pilot's door, Kim and Ron get into the Mustang as the helo's rotors start turning. As the rotors turn, Sky Base has already powered up and is exiting the hangar, it's jet-wash carefully aimed away from the helo and Mustang.

Up in the cockpit of Sky Base, Norman throttles the plane onward as it reaches the tarmac and gets immediate clearance for take-off. Once the plane reaches take-off velocity, they get War Bird's communication that she's lifted off and in flight.

Back in the hangar, Ron starts the Mustang's engine and grins as the V-8 growls it's pure power. Kim grins as well as she puts on a pair of shades and hands one to Ron. "We're in a vintage car owned by your late predecessor, have a full tank of gas and miles to go."

"Let's not forget we're wearing shades."

Kim giggles at Ron and nods, saying, "Let's hit it, Ron."

"You got it, KP." When Ron presses down on the accelerator, the rear wheels lay an impressive track of black rubber on the hangar floor, with Ron yelling, "Boo-yah!"

As Altobelli watches Ron exit the hangar in the Mustang, he shakes his head and chuckles as he puts the Interceptor into gear. "This team is certainly lively, Rachel."

Rachel nods in agreement as she asks, "Should we give them an escort out of town?"

"Already got some units on it. They'll meet the Mustang on the street until it hits the 405 on-ramp."

"Just like when Norman left two years ago. Right?"

"That's right. Criminals of the world beware. Team Hawk is in action and won't stop until the job is done."

In the Mustang, Ron gets the Mustang onto the street as Kim giggles. "Ron, this car may be a little too much for you."

"Let's just give it some time for me to get used to it. After all, I'm used to driving a pick-up when I'm off-duty, not the most popular muscle car in history."

"True. Oh, no."

When Ron looks behind him, he sees a group of LAPD cruisers, their lights flashing, and lightens up on the pedal, groaning. Next thing they know, they hear chuckling coming from a P.A. on a Cruiser behind them.

"**Don't worry, folks. Just giving you an escort out of town. Altobelli's orders. Thanks for lightening up on the gas, though. We'll escort you till you hit the 405 on-ramp. From there, you're on your own."** Kim waves her acknowledgment and Ron holds up his fist to acknowledge as well.

The escort goes without further incident and the couple is out of California within two hours. Kim decides she should take a nap and closes her green eyes, only to be amused when Ron yawns as well.

"Sitch really took it out of you, huh?"

"Yeah. It sure did, KP. Let's stop off in Nevada to rest. Maybe Vegas, baby."

Smiling, Kim replies, "We haven't been there since Dementor and Drakken were vying for the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. And you were wearing a muscle ring from HenchCo."

"Heh-heh, yeah." To his surprise, Kim giggles as she kisses her husband on his cheek.

"One thing though. No gambling, Ron. We gamble with our lives every day when we go on duty. I'd say that's the only kind of gambling that's remotely acceptable."

"Yeah, I agree. I just hope we got all that fucking formula away from the bad guys. Along with the ammunition. That stuff, in their hands, 500 miles of bad road, KP."

"Hmm, I couldn't agree with you more."

Some time later, Kim and Ron arrive in the outskirts of Vegas and settle for a small hotel with vacant rooms. Getting their small bags out of the car, they go to the desk and get a room key. Once they get into the room, they switch out the barrels of their weapons, as per team rules. Kim looks over at Ron and smirks, getting a very naughty idea. Picking her bag back up, she goes into the bathroom to change while Ron gets down to his boxers and into the bed.

Five minutes later, he hears, "How do I look, Ron?" When he looks up, his eyes bulge out at the sight of her LBD. Getting from the bed, he hears Kim giggling as she says, "It still works." Next thing he knows, Kim's walking toward him, a hungry look in her eyes.

Looking down at himself, he sees his manhood standing erect. "Oh boy." To his relief, Kim smirks as she kisses him softly and gently strokes his tent. His eyes bug out even more when he hears her next words as she brings down his boxers.

"I'm back on the pill, honey. Come on, pump me silly."

That night, that's exactly what he does.


	12. Arrival and New Assignment

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Middleton Knights p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Knight Rider. Wish I did though.

Arrival and New Assignment

Over in another part of California, Michael, KITT and Bonnie are out for a casual drive when KITT gives off a tone. **"Michael, Devon's calling."**

"Hello, Devon!"

"_Hello, Michael. Just thought I'd let you know the MBS formula that Garthe had made for small arms has been disposed of. From all appearances, it looks like Team Hawk was able to keep the rounds in existence from being distributed around the world."_

"What about the LAPD? Did they find anything at their end?"

"_Oh yes, indeed. After Garthe had died, Officers searching the house found a jar with the formula, along with the prepared ammunition. Of course, it's been seized as evidence, with my consent. Combine that with the ammunition that Garthe had in his pocket and you can form your own conclusion."_

"In short, it was a clean bust, only Garthe decided to off himself."

"_That's the general consensus, Michael. I'll see you, Bonnie and KITT here at the Foundation in the morning. Good night, Michael."_

"Good night, Devon." As soon as the screen blinks off, Michael turns to Bonnie and asks, "What's going to be first, Bonnie?"

"I've got an idea, but I can't do it in here." She then yawns and adds, "Look at the time, Michael. Let's turn in for some rest."

"Okay. KITT, take over, pal." At that, Michael puts KITT into 'Auto Cruise' and drapes an arm over Bonnie's shoulder. "Good night, buddy."

"**Good night, Michael. Good night, Bonnie."**

Bonnie snuggles herself into Michael's arm and sleepily replies, "Good night, KITT."

The next day, Kim and Ron arrive in Middleton and head for the Stoppable residence to pick up their first-born children. Much to their surprise, they see the Possible's car there as well upon arrival. They both look at each other and shrug, knowing their marriage had brought two close families even closer and blessed their parents with six beautiful grandchildren.

James Possible is looking outside the window when he sees a classic yellow Mustang pull up to the house, with his Kimmie-cub and son-in-law inside it. With Ron behind the wheel. "Amanda, Robert, Jean, they're home! And they have a vintage Mustang!"

When Amanda and Jean see the Mustang, they giggle at the sight of Ron being behind the wheel as he shuts the engine off. Jean then asks, "How'd he get it?"

"When they get inside, we can find out, dear." Suddenly, the phone rings. "Stoppable residence. Oh, hello, Felix. Yes, they just pulled up. You sure? Okay, I'll tell him right now. Bye." Robert hangs up, smiling, as he says, "That was Felix. Tara's in labor." He then goes out to the Mustang and motions for Ron to roll the window down.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Felix just called. Tara's in labor." To his surprise, Ron starts the engine back up. "Ron? Where are you going?"

"To provide support, Dad. Be back soon as I can." At that, Ron pulls away from the curb, the V-8 engine roaring.

As he watches his son drive, Robert can only grin and shake his head. "Kids these days."

Back in the Mustang, Kim is on her Kimmunicator calling Bonnie and Hirotaka. "Hey Bonnie. Guess what."

"What is it, K?"

"It's Tara. She's having her baby right now. Felix just called."

"We're on our way, K. Should I call Jessica in on this? I don't think she got to talk much to Tara these last few months."

"Yeah, go ahead Bonnie. We're nearing the Hospital now."

"Coolness. Catch you later, K."

"Later, B."

Two minutes later, the classic muscle car pulls into the Hospital's parking lot and the couple exit the car, locking the doors as they close them. Luckily, Ron remembered the keys before leaving the car. When they get into the Hospital, they go right to the front desk.

Her face beaming, Kim says, "We're here to see Tara Renton. She's having a baby."

The receptionist looks up and replies, "Her husband's on the 3rd floor, pacing the waiting room in his wheelchair."

Ron grins and replies, "Great, thanks."

Without any further words, Kim and Ron head for the elevator and get in, only to hold the door when they see Bonnie, Hirotaka and Jessica. When all five are onboard, the doors close and they go up to the 3rd floor. When they reach the waiting room, they see Felix, Norman and Jane pacing nervously. With no sign of Mrs. King at all.

"Yo, what's up, F-dawg?"

Felix looks up and grins upon seeing his friends' faces. "Not much, Ron-man. Just waiting for another bundle of joy to arrive." The others smile and nod right back at him.

Kim then looks around and asks, "Where's Tara's Mom at? Surely she should be here for her daughter."

"She doesn't want anything to do with Tara or the kids." At their dropped jaws, Felix nods and goes on. "Their relations had been strained pretty badly. Especially since Tara and I joined the Thunderbirds. Her Mother then decided if she didn't talk to Tara enough, she won't anymore."

Bonnie clenches her fist in anger over what her best friend was being put through and asks, "You want we should give her a sound talking to?"

"No. Matter of fact, it won't even do any good to do so." They all notice the sadness in the youth's voice. Especially Jane.

"What happened, baby?"

"Her Mother called me a cripple, Mom. She said she was ashamed to have me as a son-in-law. That she preferred an athlete for her little girl to be married to."

Ron waves his hands and says, "Time out. If she preferred an athlete for Tara, why did she allow you two to go out?"

"She told me that she felt Tara was only with me out of pity and I had knocked her up by getting her stone drunk." He then sighs and adds, "She even went as far to tell me that the only reason Tara wanted to marry me was because little Norman needed a Father figure. In turn, I only wanted to marry her only to pump her with my 'crippled' genes."

Kim growls as she says, "Her words, I gather." At Felix's nod, she gets down onto her knees and lifts up Felix's head as he had turned it downward so they couldn't see his face. "You listen to me, Felix Renton. That bitch had absolutely no right to say those things about you. Under any circumstances. I saw how you two were when Ron proposed to me that day in high school. Her love for you was clear in Tara's eyes. It was not pity for you, but love. The same with little Norman. He is a result of your love in each other. He may have been born prematurely, but he thrives."

Ron nods as he gets onto his prosthetic knee and grins upon seeing Felix smirk. "Pretty badical, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. If Kim knew, why didn't you use it?"

"Um, hi, undercover. Ron had to keep his identity secret. Thinking of, remember Jessica Mach?" Felix looks toward Jessica and she gives him a friendly wave. "She's one of us. Has been since her arrival in the States. We take care of our own. No matter what the sitch. Especially with what we just faced off against."

"What happened, Kim?" When she's finished, Felix's face is pale as his mind processes the information. "I think I'm going to be sick. Ammunition capable of piercing your armored suits and the armor on your vehicles. What kind of person would be that twisted?"

"Someone that no longer exists, thankfully enough. Or rather, two people, a truck and a mal-programmed computer." Before Felix can ask Bonnie what she means, Doctor Adam Cotner comes in.

"Mr. Felix Renton?" At Felix's nod, Doctor Cotner smiles and says, "Congratulations. It's a girl." At the cheers of his friends, Doctor Cotner nods and adds, "Mother and daughter are doing well. They'll be in room 325 in about five minutes. Are you all friends of hers?" At their nods, he shakes his head and says, "Two at a time. Any more and the room will become hard to breathe in."

"Sure thing Doctor Cotner. Thanks." Doctor Cotner gives Felix one more congratulatory nod before he leaves the room. Felix looks at the others again before his eyes roll backward and his head slumps forward.

"F-dawg? Felix?" Ron checks his friend and grins upon finding a pulse. "He's okay. He just fainted."

"Like you did when you found out I was pregnant with our first set, Ron."

"You fainted too, KP."

"Yeah, when we found out we'd be having more than one. I meant when we first found out about the pregnancy." Kim can't help but smile softly as she looks at her husband's face. "You're such a goofball, but you're also lovable." Unconsciously, she moves closer to Ron and softly strokes his face, still gazing into his chocolate-brown eyes. Bonnie sees this and groans, having a pretty good idea as to where it'll head.

"Um, guys, if you get any closer, you'll start breeding again. Right here, in the frickin' waiting room no less. K, you just came off of Maternity leave, for crying out loud. Are you that eager?"

"Aww, but I like breeding with Ron. It's really quite fun." Ron's face is bright red, as is Kim's. But both blushes are proud blushes. "Besides, I'm back on the pill, so he can pump me all he likes."

"TMI!" Everyone else in the room had shouted it at the same time, prompting Kim and Ron to chuckle before laughing again. Ron then checks his watch and offers Kim his arm.

"Well, come on, 'Daddy'. Your wife's waiting for you. You're first and the line starts with you." Felix nods in agreement as he powers his wheelchair forward, with the others falling in behind him. All wearing scowls on their faces over how Felix and Tara had been treated.

In her room, Tara is deep asleep, wearing a soft smile on her face. The delivery had been long, but well worth it for their little girl to be born full-term. Suddenly, she feels a hand gently graze her cheek and opens her blue eyes in time to see a smiling Felix.

"Hey you."

"How're you feeling, Tara?" Felix sees a cup filled with ice cubes and picks it up. "Your lips look a little dry. Ice?"

"In that order, wiped out, they just feel a little dry and please." Smiling softly, Tara gazes into Felix's eyes as he brings out an ice cube and runs it along her lips. "How about you? How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay. I don't know if they told you yet, but we have a daughter now."

"Hmm, they did. I even got to hold her for a bit." The bubbly blond looks behind Felix and sees their friends. "I see you called the others."

"Yeah. Figured they'd want to be here for you and congratulate you."

"Did you tell them? About what my Mother said?"

"I did. In fact, they even offered to go talk to her." The brown-haired young man chuckles slightly as he adds, "I can just picture their conversation now."

"Yeah. So can I." The blond gives a slight giggle as Felix starts massaging her midsection to get her belly back down to size. "I'm ticklish there, honey."

"Okay. How about, here?" Running his fingertips over the underside of her belly, Felix chuckles as he hears his wife laughing.

"There too. Use your palms, sweetie."

"Okay." As Felix rubs his palms along her belly, he sees Tara slowly blink her eyes in an alluring fashion. "We're certainly a pair, aren't we Tara?"

"We so are, Felix. A pair of hurt souls, brought together by fate and love." She then smirks and says, "Let them all in, F."

"Right away, T." With that, he waves his arm inward, allowing their friends entry. "Let's keep it down to the basics, guys. Tara has certainly been through the wringer."

"Yeah. No doubt about that, Felix." Bonnie walks over to Tara's side and smiles her barracuda smile. "How're you holding up? You know, with your Mom and all."

"I've been better and had better days. Our little girl just brightened up the day for me. Especially since she just came out. How's she look?" Tara turns her head toward the clear plastic bassinet that had been wheeled into the room while she was asleep. She then smiles as she watches Bonnie's savage smile fade into a kinder smile.

"She looks just like her Mama. Hi there, little one." Turning back toward Tara, she asks, "What're you naming her?"

"I don't know. Something elegant, refined and strong."

"Well, there is a name that fits the bill, but the former holder so didn't do it justice. Then again, Kim and Ron did name two of their first children after two of their most absurd enemies."

"What was the name, Ron?"

"Simone."

"Simone. I like it. Who was Simone's enemy?"

"Jesse 'Street Hawk' Mach."

"The original, eh?" At Bonnie's nod, Tara smiles and nods. "This Simone is going to end up a lot more different than that one did. Oh, I'll spoil her rotten, all right. But I'm also going to be sure she's nice to all around her."

"That's very good to hear, Mrs. Renton." They all turn around and see Dr. Director with her ever-present eyepatch. "Just got your after-action report from FLAG, Mr. Tuttle. It seems you all made quite an impression on them. Along with another agency in particular. They've specifically requested you. Your next assignment." She brings up a manila folder and hands it to Norman.

"United States Marshal's Office? It's a Federal Agency. They daily transport prisoners from one Federal Prison to another. Along with to their hearings and/or Medical examinations."

"True. However, you should look and see inside what they have in mind for you guys." As Norman opens the folder, Dr. Director goes on. "During his time going from one place to another, he caused quite a few headaches in different areas of the country. First place he caused problems at is in Texas. In Tarrant County. Once the District Attorney heard about his being caught, he put in a call to a friend of his, who then called the Department of Justice, and, well, you get the picture." As she spoke, all the team members take a glance at who they're transporting.

"Yeah. It's a very vicious circle." Looking at Dr. Director, Bonnie then says, "Let me get this straight. We're doing Con Air for #34598012, so he can face charges of a Federal manner in Tarrant County. Anything else, Dr. Director?"

"Yes. One other thing. It seems there have been a rash of bizarre murders in the area. Along with Transportation for Prisoner #34598012, you're working in conjunction with Texas Ranger Cordell Walker. Company B, Sergeant. He's an ex-Marine and he can handle himself in a fight. He has three other Rangers that work with him, but he'll be your Liaison with the Ranger Services."

Feeling a little smug, without meaning to, Bonnie asks, "When do we do this thing?"

"In three weeks. It'll take that long for the Assistant District Attorney to get the papers at her end. Red tape and all."

"Her name?"

"Alexandra Cahill-Walker. She's the wife of Ranger Walker. They have a daughter, Angela. Five years of age."

"Any chance the killer may go after his family, Dr. Director?"

"Never know, Jessica. Any other questions?"

Ron nods and asks, "How bizarre are we talking, Dr. Director? The murders, I mean."

"They tend to vary. Poisoning, mutilation, suffocation, shooting, immolation. You name it, it's happened. They think it might be an organized group, but Ranger Walker thinks it's one person."

"How can it be one person, Dr. Director?" Hirotaka's question raises their curiosity level significantly. "No one person can possibly do all that kind of savagery."

"That's the best and biggest question of all, Mr. Rockwaller." With that, she exits the room, adding, "I'll let you guys hammer out the finer details on your end of the transportation arrangements."

After Dr. Director had left the room, Bonnie looks at the folder again and shudders. "I just hope nothing too screwy happens."

"If anything screwy happens, then it happens. Just gotta go with the flow, Bon-Bon." Bonnie smirks upon hearing Ron's words and nods in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, what's the worst or even the weirdest that can happen? It's just a basic transportation hitch. Right?"

Author's Notes: Well, there you have it, GC. I hope you enjoyed it. This story was kinda fun to write, in fact. Later!


End file.
